


Heartbeat

by ararancha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Verse, Rape
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ararancha/pseuds/ararancha
Summary: [UPDATE CHAPTER 3!] “Yuuri, aku yakin bahwa omega yang sedang sakit tulang karena virus, tidak minum susu penguat kandungan, ‘kan?”Bulu kuduk Yuuri berdiri.





	1. heat

**Author's Note:**

> A Victuuri fanfiction. R18. AR (Alternate Reality). Omegaverse. Untuk teman-teman yang berusia 18 tahun, mohon kerjasamanya untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca ya. :)
> 
> Ide cerita terinspirasi dari roleplay karakter saya dengan Hajime (Kashikomarimashita, Destiny).
> 
> Please enjoy this story, minna.

Jika keseluruhan jumlah manusia adalah seratus persen, maka jika bisa memilih, Yuuri Katsuki ingin menjadi delapan puluh persennya. Menjadi beta. Tidak semenonjol alpha, tidak selemah omega. Berada di kalangan biasa-biasa saja seperti sang kakak, Mari Katsuki, atau orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya; Minako- _sensei_ , Celestino, Phichit, keluarga Nishigori.

Sayangnya, kadang keinginan tak sesederhana itu untuk terwujud.

* * *

 **A Victor Nikiforov/Yuuri Katsuki fanfiction  
** **AU, omegaverse**

**-#-**

**Heartbeat  
[Satu: heat]**

**-#-**

**Yuri! on Ice © Mitsurō Kubo  
** _**I don't gain anything from this fanfiction** _

* * *

 Di usianya yang sudah menginjak dua puluh tiga tahun, Yuuri Katsuki belum pernah mengalami  _heat_ , walaupun secara medis, catatan kesehatannya jelas mengatakan bahwa ia adalah omega. Saat kedua orang tuanya tahu mengenai hal itu, mereka tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya memeluk Yuuri dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya tidak akan berubah.

Mereka percaya bahwa Yuuri bebas menjadi apa saja yang ia inginkan.

 _Figure skater_ , dokter, insinyur, atau bahkan penari balet sekalipun. Sama seperti cara mereka memperlakukan Mari. Tapi Yuuri sadar, dunia tidak memperlakukannya sama setelah mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang omega.

Entah sudah berapa pasang mata yang menunjukkan ekspresi iba dan prihatin padanya saat mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang omega. Saat dirinya masuk SMA, Mari membelinya sebuah kalung khusus karena bau manis di tubuhnya bisa mengundang satu atau dua alpha untuk mendekat.

Yuuri sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi menjadi Yuuri kecil yang berlari bebas di taman, berputar-putar di atas  _ice rink_ , menghabiskan malam di  _ballet gallery_ Minako tanpa takut alpha menyerangnya di jalan. Tanpa takut bahwa tiba-tiba masa  _heat_  yang menunjukkan masa suburnya tiba-tiba datang dan mengambil alih dunianya. Membuat seluruh orang tahu bahwa ia adalah omega; lemah, butuh dilindungi, dan 'mesin pencetak anak' untuk alpha.

Tiap kali pikiran itu datang, tiap kali juga rasa percaya dirinya tergerus hingga nyaris tak bersisa.

"Yuuri! Jangan cemas begitu, kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Kau sudah berlatih untuk  _free program_  itu berkali-kali, bukan? Ini akan sama seperti kejuaraan lainnya, hanya berbeda tempat saja," Celestino menepuk-nepuk punggung Yuuri berulang kali, menenangkan anak didiknya itu.

Yuuri menarik bibirnya sedikit, memandangi Victor Nikiforov yang baru saja menampilkan  _free program_ -nya dengan sangat apik, dengan total skor 335.76, memecahkan rekornya sendiri di tahun lalu dan nyaris tidak mungkin disusul oleh  _figure skater_  yang lain. Rasanya ia ingin memesan tiket pulang ke Jepang saja dan menangisi kepergian Vicchan, anjing kesayangannya yang menyeberangi jembatan pelangi saat ia bertanding di Sochi.

Jantungnya berdebar lebih kuat daripada biasanya, tubuhnya terasa panas meskipun saat itu  _ice rink indoor_ di Sochi sangat dingin. Namun, entah kenapa keringatnya tidak mau berhenti. Ia yakin tidak ada yang salah, namun tentu ada yang berbeda pada tubuhnya, atau minimal ada yang berubah pada nyalinya untuk bertanding.

"Berikutnya, penampilan peserta dari Jepang, Katsuki Yuuri!"

Riuh rendah tepuk tangan penonton memenuhi  _ice rink_  tempat Grand Prix Final diselenggarakan. Yuuri meluncur di atas es dengan kikuk, membiarkan pisau di bawah sepatunya mulai membuat suara gesekan yang khas.

Victor Nikiforov … ya? Seorang pria yang ia kagumi sejak dirinya masih sangat belia. Tubuhnya sangat gemulai, menari di atas es seperti seorang dewa, melompat tinggi seolah peri, begitu menakjubkan. Membayangkannya membuat tubuh Yuuri terasa semakin panas dan pipinya merona. Seolah dirinya kini tengah berada di atas es dengan Victor sebagai pasangannya.

Ketika tepuk tangan penonton mereda dan music pengantar  _free program-_ nya mengalun, Yuuri meluncur di atas es dengan perasaan bebas. Seakan dirinya adalah seekor kupu-kupu, melakukan gerakan dan lompatan sederhana. Baik, berikutnya adalah  _triple axel_. Yuuri menumpukan kekuatan pada kakinya namun gagal. Ia terjatuh setelah berhasil mendarat di atas es.

_Kau hanya perlu bangun lagi._

Seandainya sesederhana itu. Yuuri bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya saat ini, tubuhnya semakin memanas seiring pikiran-pikiran bahwa ia akan kalah dan dipermalukan di Jepang berdatangan. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ayah dan ibunya? Apa mereka melihat penampilan dirinya di televisi? Perjuangannya untuk mencapai titik ini, berada di atas  _ice rink_ yang sama dengan Victor rasanya jadi sia-sia. Nafas Yuuri mulai terengah padahal seharusnya staminanya masih cukup untuk sampai di akhir lagu.

"Berikutnya…  _quadruple toe loop_ , yang akan menjadi penutup dari penampilan Yuuri Katsuki, apakah ia berhasil melakukannya?"

_Bruk._

Gagal.

Yuuri benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat, tubuhnya semakin memanas, dan nafasnya mulai memburu. Berikutnya  _combination spin_  untuk mengakhiri penampilannya dan Yuuri akan baik-baik saja. Benar, kan? Yuuri memaksimalkan penampilannya pada putaran itu saat lagu mulai terhenti dan ia kini bisa mengatur nafasnya.

Kepalanya terasa berat dan di bawah sana terasa janggal. Yuuri bersumpah saat itu bukanlah saat tepat untuk kejantanannya mengeras. Namun ia tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya. Bayangan Celestino yang melambaikan kedua tangannya, meminta Yuuri untuk mendekatinya, terasa semakin kabur.

_Inikah … heat?_

Yuuri meluncur ke arah Celestino, membiarkan sang  _coach_  menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir ambruk dan membiarkan pria dengan rambut ekor kuda itu memakaikan 'kalung khusus' pada lehernya. Yuuri bersumpah kini ia bisa mencium bau tubuhnya sendiri. Manis. Seperti aroma buah berry atau manisan jeruk yang biasa dibeli ibunya saat musim panas.

"Celestino … air, aku haus, aku … nnnnhh," Yuuri melenguh, kesadarannya kini mungkin hanya di pelupuk mata sebelum Celestino memanggil petugas kesehatan untuk membawa tandu dan mengantar Yuuri ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Siapa yang tahu di sana ada alpha atau tidak?

Bisa saja Yuuri diserang jika tidak dibawa ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Yuuri merasakan kesadarannya benar-benar mnghilang ketika Celestino berteriak pada petugas kesehatan untuk mengangkat tubuhnya dengan hati-hati.

* * *

Sehari setelah kejadian itu, Yuuri tahu bahwa dirinya berada di peringkat terbawah pada Grand Prix Final Sochi. Baik di  _instagram_ maupun website berita olahraga, tersiar kabar mengenai seorang atlet  _figure skating_  yang ternyata seorang omega. Lagi. Perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang muncul saat orang-orang mengasihaninya, komentar-komentar iba dan juga beberapa kalimat setajam belati yang memintanya pulang saja untuk mengurung diri saat sedang  _heat_. Yuuri mematikan fitur komentar pada  _Instagram_ -nya. Sudah cukup.

Siapa yang tahu bahwa  _heat_  pertamanya datang saat dirinya sedang berada di  _moment_  penting seperti itu?

_Cklek._

Pintu dibuka. Celestino masuk dan memastikan bahwa Yuuri merasa nyaman di kamar hotel. Tadi pagi Yuuri meminta pindah dari 'ruang isolasi' karena ia merasa bahwa dirinya sudah baik-baik saja dan bahkan bisa pulang ke Jepang walau ada yang bilang bahwa masa  _heat_  omega setidaknya berlangsung tiga hari sampai satu mingu. Namun, beberapa omega memang memiliki pengecualian tentang hal itu.

"Yuuri! Sudahlah, kau tidak usah pikirkan soal Grand Prix, setidaknya kini kau sudah sehat, bukan?"

"Celestino? Ah … ya, aku ada di peringkat akhir. Bahkan skorku jauh di bawah yang lain, ya? Apakah aku harus pensiun?"

"Yuuri! Bersemangatlah. Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu."

"Celestino, aku butuh waktu sendiri," ujar Yuuri akhirnya, membiarkan dirinya berada di bawah selimut dan mengabaikan pelatihnya yang saat ini sedang berusaha menghibur dirinya.

Yuuri merasa tak ada hal apapun yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum saat ini. Karirnya sebagai atlet  _figure skating_  terancam tidak berkembang karena statusnya yang seorang omega, dan sekarang impiannya untuk berada di satu  _ice rink_  yang sama dengan Victor dengan medali di leher juga telah pupus.

Yuuri tahu bahwa mimpi yang terlalu tinggi akan terasa menyakitkan jika ia gagal menggapainya.

"Aku akan ada di pesta perjamuan para atlet, Yuuri. Datanglah jika kau sudah merasa baikan," Celestino akhirnya mengalah. Ia tahu bahwa anak didiknya yang seusia Yuuri saat ini tengah memasuki masa-masa penyangkalan diri karena beranjak dewasa dan mulai berdiri di atas kakinya yang goyah. Namun ia juga tahu bahwa Yuuri cukup tegar.

Suara sol sepatu yang bertemu dengan lantai keramik dan suara pintu tertutup membuat Yuuri membenamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam di bantal.

Ia harus apa sekarang?

* * *

Celestino menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk Yuuri datang ke pesta perjamuan para atlet usai kemenangan Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri mau tak mau memaksa dirinya untuk datang ke sana karena tahu Celestino pasti akan mewakilkan jika ia tidak datang. Namun orang-orang akan menganggapnya pongah dan tidak mau berbaur kalau sampai hanya Celestino yang muncul di pesta itu.

Maka di sanalah ia sekarang, memakai jas rapi dengan dasi berwarna merah, masuk ke ruang pertemuan yang berukuran cukup besar itu. Suara desas-desus para peserta pesta yang lain mulai memenuhi telinga Yuuri.

_Kasihan sekali, dia._

_Pasti berat menjadi omega._

_Apa benar ia mengalami heat? Apa tidak minum surpresan?_

_Katanya itu_ heat _pertamanya. Bisa kaubayangkan itu?_

"Yuuri! Ayo ke mari, ke mari, ini Christoper Giacometti, ia yang memenangkan medali perak kemarin," Celestino merangkul pinggang Yuuri dengan santai, memperkenalkan Yuuri pada pria bertubuh tinggi besar namun flamboyan itu.

"Yuuri Katsuki, ya? Penampilanmu tidak buruk, kok. Kau harus mencoba lagi tahun depan, oke? Tapi aku juga tidak akan kalah," Christ mengulurkan tangan sambal mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menjabat tangan Yuuri dan menepuk punggung tangan pria berkacamata itu dengan tangannya yang lain, seolah menguatkannya.

Disemangati seperti itu, darah Yuuri terasa berdesir. Selama ini ia berjuang sendirian, melewati turnamen demi turnamen hanya untuk mencapai Grand Prix. Hanya untuk mencapai tingkat yang sama dengan Victor.

Tapi sang idola masih sama,berdiri di tengah ruang pertemuan, menyambut setiap orang yang datang ke arahnya dengan senyuman dan sapaan hangat. Beberapa kali Victor terlihat menjabat tangan orang lain selagi tangan kirinya memegang segelas  _wine_. Khas seorang alpha yang selalu terlihat menonjol dan berbeda.

"Um … terima kasih, Christ," ujar Yuuri lirih.

"Hnn? Victor akan sangat senang berkenalan denganmu. Ayo, kukenalkan dia padamu."

_Eh? EEEEH?_

Sebentar. Yuuri belum siap. Untuk bertemu mata dengan Victor saja rasanya jantung Yuuri melorot ke perut dan nyalinya pergi tanpa pamit. Apalagi sampai harus memperkenalkan diri dan berhadap-hadapan dengan sang alpha? Bisa-bisa setelahnya Yuuri melompat dari atas gedung hotel dan mati bahagia.

"Mungkin … n-nanti, Christ. Aku permisi ke toilet dulu."

Lagi. Perasaan yang sama dengan saat sebelum Yuuri bertanding kemarin. Tubuhnya memanas dan jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat. Membayangkan Victor yang menjabat tangannya sehangat Christ menyambutnya tadi. Tersenyum dengan sangat menawan.

Tidak. Jangan lagi.

Kenapa rasa panas ini selalu datang tiap kali ia memikirkan Victor?

Yuuri buru-buru beranjak ke arah kamar mandi usai mendapat izin Christ dan Celestino, memasuki salah satu biliknya dan duduk di atas toilet tanpa sempat membuka celananya. Nafasnya memburu, darahnya berdesir dengan cepat dan kejantanannya di bawah sana tidak bisa tenang, mulai mengeras lagi disertai cairan dari lubangnya dan membasahi celana.

Apa  _heat_  semenakutkan ini? Yuuri tidak membawa kalungnya maupun pil surpresan yang diberikan dokter padanya tadi pagi.

Yuuri membuka celananya, melihat kejantanannya yang menegang sebelum ia menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ia sudah gila, namun Yuuri tak punya cara lain saat ini. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk melepaskan perasaan nikmat yang tertahan.

"Hhhahh … Victor, nnnhh jang—aahh!" melenguh kuat, Yuuri merasa dirinya sudah tidak waras dengan kenyataan bahwa ia menikmati saat ini selagi mendengungkan nama Victor dari bibirnya, menyentuh kejantanannya dan juga lubangnya sendiri. Memuaskan dirinya selagi membayangkan sosok juara bertahan asal Russia itu.

Jemarinya bergerak keluar masuk di dalam lubangnya, membuat sensasi sengatan di tubuh Yuuri selagi ia mulai mendesah dengan halus. Jemari kakinya yang masih terbungkus kaus kaki dan sepatu mulai melengkung. Tangannya semakin cepat dan jantungnya tak berhenti berdebar-debar atas apa yang ia lakukan ini. Sebuah kesalahan indah, menurutnya.

Yuuri mulai bersandar ke belakang, membiarkan penutup toilet menjadi penyangga punggungnya dan celananya mulai melorot ke kaki. Ia menggigit bibir untuk menahan desahan, meski gagal. Sensasinya begitu nikmat dan mungkin ia bisa pingsan kapan saja seperti saat di pertandingan kemarin. Namun Yuuri tak peduli. Tubuhnya menginginkan ini.

"Hhhahh … Victor—aahh ahhh, unnhh!" tangannya bergerak maju mundur dengan konstan di kejantanannya.

SI bungsu Katsuki ini sepertinya lupa di mana ia sekarang. Bilik sempit toilet dan siapapun bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara berat yang khas terdengar di telinga Yuuri. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam toilet selain dirinya. Yuuri menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dan mulai menyentuh dirinya lebih cepat, baik di bagian atas dengan pijatan ataupun dengan dua jarinya yang masuk ke lubangnya dan membuat suara-suara basah.

_Krieet._

Tinggi, bersurai perak, ramping, iris biru. Tidak salah lagi. Yuuri pasti sudah sangat-sangat gila sampai berdelusi bahwa kini Victor Nikiforov ada di depannya. Memandanginya dengan matanya yang sayu, seolah terangsang dengan bau manis feromon dari Yuuri.

Bagaimanapun Victor tetaplah seorang alpha yang kewarasannya akan memudar saat mencium aroma tubuh seorang omega di masa  _heat-_ nya.

Geraman meluncur dari bibir pria berdarah Russia itu.

Victor mengunci pintu kamar mandi yang tak sempat dilakukan Yuuri tadi. Memojokkan sang omega dengan satu tangannya dan menyambar bibir Yuuri, membuat kacamata sang adam terlepas dan jatuh ke keramik toilet. Detik berikutnya, Yuuri sadar apa yang dilakukan Victor, memberikan Yuuri kenikmatan dengan  _hand job_ di kejantanannya, menggantikan tangan Yuuri di sana.

"Yuuri Katsuki … eh? Kau mengacuhkanku di pesta," bisik Victor, ia sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya untuk menggantikan tugas jemari lentiknya tadi dengan bibirnya, melakukan  _felatio_  pada Yuuri.

"AAA—AAHHH! V-VIC … mmmnhhh," Yuuri menutup bibirnya dengan tangan, merasakan hangatnya rongga mulut Victor membungkus kejantanannya dan mulai memberikan kuluman di sana, perlahan-lahan dan semakin lama ritmenya semakin beraturan, membuat Yuuri menahan nafas berkali-kali dan terkesiap.

"Mmhh … sluuuurrp. Beraninya kau melakukan hal seperti ini sambal memanggil namaku, eh?" kali ini Victor memasukkan jemarinya ke lubang Yuuri tanpa mengeluarkan dua jari sang omega yang masih ada di sana.

Jelas saja membuat Yuuri tersentak dan mengeluarkan cairannya untuk pertama kali ke dalam mulut Victor.

Sang alpha menelan cairan itu dan menjilat bibirnya seduktif. Ia mengeluarkan jemari mereka dan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, "Nnn? Kau sudah klimaks hanya dengan mulutku saja? Jahatnya … berarti kau tahu konsekuensinya, ya?"

Victor mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum membuka celana, memperlihatkan alat vitalnya yang juga sudah menegak sempurna, menggesekkannya di depan lubang Yuuri sebelum mulai memasuki omega malang itu.

"VICCCCC—gghhah! AAAHHH! AAAHHH!" Yuuri mengejang, meremas kuat-kuat bahu Victor, tidak peduli bahwa jas yang dipakainya akan menjadi kusut ataupun sobek. Yuuri hampir kehilangan kesadarannya lagi, namun bukan untuk terlelap, ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan seperti apa kenikmatan di bawah sana. Kejantanan Victor membuatnya merasa penuh dan pikirannya melayang jauh, seolah kupu-kupu di perutnya kini membawanya terbang.

"Hhhhh … Yuuri, kau sempit," Victor berkomentar, memberikan hisapan di bahu Yuuri, meninggalkan bercak sebelum hidung sang alpha menyentuh leher Yuuri dan berakhir memberikan gigitan di sana. Menandai Yuuri dengan baunya untuk selamanya.

Membiarkan mimpi indah dan mimpi buruk bagi Yuuri hadir secara bersamaan.

Seorang alpha telah menandainya, melakukan  _knotting_  di dalamnya, dan itu adalah Victor Nikiforov.

Yuuri menangis keras dan memeluk Victor erat-erat, menjepit kejantanan sang adam di dalam sana dengan kuat selagi mereka saling bertukar peluh dan lenguh. Victor mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan begitu cepat dan intens, memasuki tubuh Yuuri seolah dirinya adalah mainan.

_Mesin pencetak anak bagi alpha._

Begitu dogma yang muncul saat semua orang mengetahui bahwa dirinya omega. Kini, ia mungkin akan mengamini pernyataan itu. Dirinya yang tak lagi sadar bahwa apa yang tengah dilakukan Victor padanya mungkin membuahkan benih di dalam dirinya.

Semuanya mungkin tidak akan sama lagi.

Namun Yuuri tidak menyesal.

"Hhhah hhahh … Yuuri, Yuuri, kau … baumu manis sekali, Yuuri."

Yuuri tidak menjawab, masih menitikkan air matanya dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di dada Victor yang masih tertutup oleh kemeja. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh sang alpha dan menyimpannya dalam ingatan. Merasakan kejantanan pria itu bergerak di dalamnya dan semakin membesar, berdenyut seolah siap mengeluarkan muatannya. Menanam benih pada dirinya. Pikiran itu terus berkecamuk di kepala Yuuri, seolah menjadi kabar buruk yang terdengar baik.

Remasan di jas Victor semakin menguat, Yuuri tersentak, melenguh lirih, "Victor, aku … hhhhhh sampai."

Ya, Yuuri tahu.

Ia seharusnya sadar bahwa dirinya adalah mangsa bagi para alpha predator yang siap melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Victor padanya.

Ia bukan lagi omega anak-anak yang hanya bisa dikasihani tanpa dipersalahkan dan dituduh bahwa dirinya menjual tubuh agar dikasihani, diberikan pengakuan, cinta, dan kasih sayang. Menjual statusnya yang bisa mengandung untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Minimal untuk mendapatkan perhatian dunia.

Bagi Yuuri, Victor adalah dunianya, tempat ia meletakkan mimpi dan cita-cita. Impiannya selama ini tak berubah; ingin bertemu dan mendapat perhatian idolanya, bukan hanya dari layar kaca.

Sesederhana itu.

"Yuuri!"

Lantunan suara bariton Victor yang melenguhkan namanya menjadi puncak pergumulan mereka. Yuuri dapat merasakan cairan kental itu memenuhinya sebelum mulai menetes ke dalam toilet tempat Yuuri duduk tadi dan Victor yang terhuyung, ambruk menimpa tubuhnya.

Dari jarak sedekat itu, Yuuri dapat merasakan nafas Victor yang serupa dengan aroma  _wine_.

* * *

 "Yuuri … kau harus bersiap-siap kembali ke Detroit. Mau sampai kapan tertidur?"

Matahari sudah meninggi. Yuuri Katsuki menaikkan kembali selimutnya sampai sebatas bahu, menutupi tubuhnya yang terasa sakit di beberapa titik. Rasanya ia ingin tidur saja tanpa harus berangkat ke bandara dan tiba-tiba terbangun di Jepang, memakan katsudon buatan ibunya untuk mendamaikan hatinya.

"Celestino, pesankan aku tiket ke Jepang, aku ingin pulang saja…"

Ah, sebagai pelatih yang baik, mau tidak mau Celestino harus menanggung biaya perjalanan itu sebelum Yuuri menerima honorariumnya nanti, saat pemerintah sudah mengirimkan sejumlah dana ke rekening Yuuri. Tentu saja … yang waktunya akan menjadi sebuah misteri.

"Baiklah, kalau kau mau begitu, Yuuri. Kau tidak ingin menyelesaikan kuliahmu di Detroit?"

"Ah, nanti saja … aku akan selesaikan," ujar Yuuri, separuh melantur.

Atlet asal negri sakura itu membenamkan kembali wajah di bantalnya dalam-dalam, mengingat bagaimana pelatih asal Russia yang berwajah menyeramkan malah menyambutnya hangat dan menatapnya dengan iba saat menyeret Victor yang setengah sadar ke kamar tempatnya menginap; untungnya berlokasi sama dengan tempat pertemuan.

Dibantu Yuri Plisetsky yang kebetulan menghindari pertemuan itu dengan pergi ke toilet, atlet  _figure skating junior_ itu memaki namun tidak mempersoalkan status Yuuri yang seorang omega dan bau cairan cinta yang begitu kuat dari tubuh Victor maupun Yuuri. Ah, sebegitu menyenangkannya kah menjadi seorang beta?

Lagi, jika Yuuri bisa meminta, ia ingin menjadi sebagian besar manusia yang bestatus beta. Biasa-biasa saja. Tidak semenonjol alpha dan tidak selemah omega.

Tangannya turun menuju ke perutnya. Berapa besar kemungkinan ia akan mengandung bayi  _figure skater_  nomor satu saat ini?

Yuuri meremas bajunya.

Tidak, ia tidak menyesal.

Satu-satunya yang harus ia sesalkan adalah … Victor akan melupakan apa yang terjadi semalam setelah ia sepakat dengan Yakov dan Yuri Plisetsky untuk tidak menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya saat Victor terbangun nanti.

"Victor."

* * *

  **-** _**tsuzuku** _ **-  
[2836 words, 31/12/2017 14:52 © aRaRaNcHa]**

* * *

 

 


	2. tentangmu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan rasa sedihnya, rasa depresi yang ia munculkan dalam dirinya sendiri. Rasa takut akan bagaimana orang-orang menilainya, rasa sedih berlebihan yang ia pikul seorang diri. Keluarga dan teman-teman dekatnya sudah berbuat banyak untuknya dan seharusnya ia tahu diri.
> 
> Ia harusnya memenangkan grand prix final dan bukannya malah menggoda figure skater tingkat dunia untuk menyetubuhinya dan menanamkan benih di dalam tubuhnya.

_BRAK!_

Yuri Plisetsky menendang pintu sekeras-kerasnya dan meluapkan amarahnya pada pintu toilet yang tak berdosa itu. Victor seenaknya saja melenggang pergi dan membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian karena memenangkan medali emas di kelas _figure skater junior_. Remaja yang sedang memasuki masa pubernya itu mengernyitkan dahi dalam-dalam karena harus memiliki senior yang suka seenaknya dan sok tampan padahal rambutnya sudah abu-abu semua; seperti Yakov yang sudah kakek-kakek.

Padahal Yuri tahu bahwa warna rambut Victor memang abu-abu keperakan.

“Hiks …”

“Siapa?”

Yuri dapat mendengar suara dari salah satu bilik toilet. Ia sadar bahwa ia tidak sendiri di dalam ruangan sempit itu. Suara tangisan menjadi pembuka sebelum Yuri sadar bahwa ada satu bilik kamar mandi yang tertutup.

“Oi, jangan main-main, buka pintunya! Aku tidak takut jika kau berniat mengerjaiku.”

“T-Tolong … kumohon, siapapun.”

Suara lemah itu menjadi penutup sebelum Yuri Plisetsky kembali menendang pintu, dan kali ini cukup kuat untuk membuat kunci pintu toilet itu rusak. Pemandangan berikutnya adalah hal tidak pantas yang kadang Yuri lihat dalam _spam ads_ beberapa situs; Victor yang tidak menggunakan celana sedang menimpa tubuh Yuuri Katsuki, seorang _figure skater_ asal Jepang yang kini tak memakai celana juga.

“Maaf …” Yuri menutup pintu kamar mandi pelan-pelan.

“TU-TUNGGU! INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU LIHAT!” Yuuri buru-buru mencegah, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa ia gerakkan. Kejantanan Victor masih tertancap di analnya dan ketika bergerak, membuatnya tak berhenti melenguh.

“APA, SIH? KALAU MAU MESUM, DI KAMAR SAJA, SANA! AKU BELUM CUKUP UMUR!” Yuri membentak kesal sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan satu tangan.

“Hhh … a-aku benar-benar butuh pertolongan, Victor … berat sekali,” Yuuri berujar lirih. Mau tak mau Yuri jadi iba dan menghela nafas sebelum berusaha menolong sang omega yang juga akan menjadi rivalnya di tahun depan, karena ia akan memasuki kelas senior.

Terang saja. Yuri yang seorang beta saja bisa mencium bau manis Yuuri dari jaraknya saat ini, apalagi Victor yang seorang alpha? Tapi dari wajah Yuuri saat ini, jelas sang beta dari Russia itu tahu bahwa apa yang terjadi di sini adalah sebuah ‘kecelakaan’ yang tidak ia inginkan.

“M-Maaf, bisakah kau tidak menceritakan apapun pada Victor saat ia bangun nanti?”

“Eh?”

* * *

  **A Victor Nikiforov/Yuuri Katsuki fanfiction  
AU, omegaverse**

**-#-**

**Heartbeat  
[Dua: tentangmu]**

**-#-**

**Yuri!!! on Ice © Mitsurō Kubo  
_I don’t gain anything from this fanfiction_**

* * *

Yuuri memandangi dinding kamarnya yang penuh dengan poster seorang _figure skater_ kelas dunia; Victor Nikiforov. Punggungnya ia sandarkan ke tempat tidur sementara pikirannya menerawang jauh sekali; memikirkan tentang banyak hal—mulai dari masa depannya sebagai _figure skater_ , hingga kelanjutan karirnya setelah ia memilih pulang dan menetap dua minggu di Hasetsu. Sedikit banyak ada sebersit rasa bersalah karena ia memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan bertanding di tingkat nasional setelah kekalahannya di _grand prix final_.

_“Yuri!”_

_Yuuri sontak menoleh tatkala mendengar suara khas itu memanggil namanya._

_Sayangnya ia salah._

_Victor Nikiforov menyeret koper besarnya di lobby hotel, berjalan berdampingan dengan Yuri Plisetsky yang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket, tak sedikitpun menoleh pada Yuuri, seolah mereka tidak saling kenal. Pelatih mereka juga begitu saat tadi berpapasan dengan Yuuri. Tidak hanya pandai di atas ice rink, mereka juga pandai untuk menutup rahasia rapat-rapat dengan bermain peran. Media ada di mana-mana dan akan terlihat sangat aneh jika Yakov atau Yuri berbincang dengannya._

_Yuuri terdiam. Namun rupanya hal itu menarik perhatian Victor yang langsung melambaikan tangannya._

_“Mau berfoto untuk kenang-kenangan?”_

_Tidak. Ia belum pantas. Level Yuuri jauh sekali di bawah Victor. Berada di atas ice rink yang sama dengannya saja seolah mimpi, apalagi bisa berfoto bersama. Yuuri belum bisa melakukan itu. Apalagi setelah apa yang terjadi pada malam sebelumnya—saat Victor merenggut sesuatu yang berharga darinya karena instingnya sebagai alpha._

_Yuuri berbalik dan menarik kopernya menuju ke pintu hotel. Membiarkan Victor perlahan-lahan memudarkan senyum lebarnya selagi memandang punggung Yuuri._

Ia sudah mengidolakan Victor hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya. Di usianya yang masih belia, ia melihat pemuda bersurai perak itu menari di atas es, membiarkan rambut panjangnya mengikuti gerak tubuhnya, seolah angin saja turut tunduk pada Victor saat itu. Hingga sekarang. Hingga Yuuri gagal berada di podium yang sama dengan sang idola.

Saat ia kembali setelah hampir lima tahun berada di Detroit, kedua orang tuanya tidak marah. Minako- _sensei_ bahkan menyambutnya dengan gembira meski ia gagal berada di peringkat pertama. Begitupun Mari- _nee_ yang sempat bertanya mengenai rencana Yuuri setelah ini.

Rencananya … ya?

Memiliki mimpi mengalahkan Victor memang rasanya tidak mungkin dan hanya orang gila saja yang akan melakukan itu.

Yuuri menghela nafas. Ia adalah orang gila itu. Impiannya berada di satu podium yang sama dengan Victor dan bahkan suatu saat nanti, ia ingin mengecup medali emasnya sendiri, mengalahkan sang juara bertahan yang menyabet medali emas di kejuaran dunia selama empat kali berturut-turut. Tahun berikutnya adalah kali kelima Victor akan menjadi juara bertahan di usianya yang ke dua puluh tujuh.

Sementara Yuuri masih terpuruk dengan kekalahannya. Menyedihkan.

Pria berkacamata itu menarik handuk dari lehernya dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih terasa basah. Pada akhirnya Yuuri menyeret tubuhnya menuju ke ruang tengah, tempat ayahnya tengah menghidangkan bir dan sake pada beberapa pelanggan.

Minako duduk di meja paling depan dan dekat dengan televisi. Seperti biasa, menonton acara favoritnya tentang _figure skater_.

“Setelah menang di tingkat internasional, Victor Nikiforov tampaknya tidak ingin menyerahkan takhtanya di tingkat nasional, padahal saat ini ia sibuk mempersiapkan _exhibiton skate_ yang akan diselenggarakan satu minggu lagi.”

Mata Yuuri langsung terarah ke layar televisi yang menunjukkan sosok sang idola; menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gemulai untuk _free program_ -nya. Gerakan-gerakan yang Yuuri hapalkan dalam sekejap karena Victor telah menunjukkannya pada _grand prix final._ Ia mengulang-ulang videonya di _Youtube_ selama dua minggu terakhir. Belum lagi beberapa _fans_ mengunggah sedikit potongan video dari _free program_ Victor di _Instagram_.

Tapi kenapa rasanya sedikit sakit ketika melihatnya lagi di televisi, seolah Yuuri tengah duduk di salah satu kursi penonton dan melihat Victor berlaga di _ice rink_?

“Aku pergi latihan dulu,” ucap Yuuri akhirnya, meletakkan handuk yang tadi ia gunakan dengan sembarang dan menarik jaketnya yang tergantung di dekat pintu. Sepatunya ia ikat kuat-kuat sebelum menghentakkan kakinya di atas lantai kayu rumahnya.

Ia butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan rasa sedihnya, rasa depresi yang ia munculkan dalam dirinya sendiri. Rasa takut akan bagaimana orang-orang menilainya, rasa sedih berlebihan yang ia pikul seorang diri. Keluarga dan teman-teman dekatnya sudah berbuat banyak untuknya dan seharusnya ia tahu diri.

Ia harusnya memenangkan _grand prix final_ dan bukannya malah menggoda _figure skater_ tingkat dunia untuk menyetubuhinya dan menanamkan benih di dalam tubuhnya.

Yuuri belum memeriksakan tubuhnya setelah itu.

Ia tidak tahu apakah kini ia mengandung darah daging Victor ataukah malam itu, Victor tidak berhasil membuat seorang bayi mungil tumbuh di rahim sang omega.

Yuuri menaiki satu persatu tangga menuju ke _Ice Castle_ dengan perasaan hampa dan hati hancur. Senyuman tipis ia paksakan untuk muncul pada garis bibirnya ketika memasuki tempat itu. Matanya tertuju pada Yuuko Nishigori, sang primadona di Hasetsu yang hatinya telah dijaga baik-baik oleh Takeshi Nishigori, ‘senior’nya yang memilih untuk bertahan sebagai pengelola _Ice Castle_ daripada berlaga di kejuaran dunia.

“ _Ano …_ permisi.”

“Maaf, kami sudah tutup, kau bisa datang besok—ah! Yuuri- _kun_! Apa kabar?” Yuuko tampak antusias melihat teman kecilnya kembali mengunjungi _ice rink_ yang dikelola keluarganya. Rasanya begitu banyak memori tentang masa kecil mereka yang dibuat di sini.

“Ahaha … maaf, Yuuko- _san_. Lama tidak bertemu,” Yuuri tertawa dengan canggung.

“Apa, sih? Panggil aku Yu- _chan_ saja seperti biasa. Ada apa? Kau ingin berseluncur sendirian? Kebetulan aku baru selesai membersihkan _ice rink_ , jadi kosong. Pakailah.”

“Eh? Boleh?”

“Ayolah, jangan kaku begitu. Kita teman, bukan? Aku akan berjaga-jaga,” Yuuko mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Yuuri mengangguk malu-malu, ia mengeluarkan sepatu skatingnya dari dalam tas dan duduk di ruang ganti, mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum memasuki _ice rink_ dan bernostalgia dengan suasananya. Bilah pisau di bawah sepatunya perlahan membelah es selagi ia meluncur, melakukan pemanasan dengan tubuhnya sebelum melihat Yuuko yang menyusulnya ke _ice rink_ , memangku dagunya di pinggir _ice rink_ untuk menonton penampilan Yuuri.

“Yu- _chan_ , tolong … aku titip ini. Lihatlah,” Yuuri menitipkan kacamatanya pada Yuuko dan kembali ke tengah _ice rink_.

Lagu ‘ _Aria: Stammi vicino, non te ne andare_ ’ seolah mengalun begitu saja di benak Yuuri. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak sesuai dengan irama lagu itu. Mengikuti gerakan-gerakan yang ia lihat di video, membuat lompatan yang sama, dimulai dari _quadruple lutz._

Lagu ini menceritakan tentang seseorang yang takut untuk kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Yuuri sempat berpikir bahwa dirinya mungkin seperti itu; terlalu takut jika orang-orang yang dicintainya perlahan menghilang. Ia rela dipersalahkan untuk semua kesalahannya, namun tidak siap jika harus kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya—orang tuanya, Mari- _nee_ , Minako- _sensei_ , dan semua orang yang mendukungnya.

Lompatan Yuuri di atas es dilanjutkan dengan _quadruple flip_ dan disusul oleh _triple flip._

Tapi, setelah ia memperdalam kemampuan _figure skating_ -nya di Detroit dan pernah melihat seorang _rink mate_ -nya terluka, Yuuri tahu bahwa terkadang, ia butuh ruang sendiri. Tanpa orang-orang yang dicintainya, tanpa adanya tangan yang menyentuh bahunya lembut. Ia tidak meminta orang-orang di sekelilingnya untuk peduli padanya. Tapi mereka mendekat  seolah Yuuri adalah medan magnet.

 _Quadruple toe loop_ sukses didaratkan oleh sang _figure skater_ muda itu, begitu juga dengan _triple toe loop._

Yuuri butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan mendorong orang-orang di sekitarnya menjauh adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan. Bodoh, memang. Yuuri sadar akan hal itu. Kepercayaan diri yang minim terus-terusan mengoyak habis hatinya dan menggerus kemampuannya dalam berlaga di _ice rink_.

Penampilan  Yuuri ditutup dengan _combination spin_. Tubuhnya meluncur bebas seolah ia adalah seekor kumbang yang memiliki mimpi menjadi kupu-kupu cantik.

Atlet asal Jepang itu terengah saat menyelesaikan _free program_ Victor dengan sempurna dan menatap ke arah Yuuko yang menontonnya dengan wajah emosional, bahkan Yuuri bisa melihat jejak air mata di sudut matanya karena menahan haru. Lagi, senyuman tipis tergambar sebelum ia meluncur ke arah Yuuko dan pandangannya sedikit mengabur.

_Eh?_

Yuuri yakin, staminanya masih prima dan _heat_ -nya akan datang dua minggu lagi, sesuai arahan dokter yang memeriksanya saat di _grand prix final_. Ia juga tidak merasakan hawa panas yang menyiksa seperti waktu itu, tapi rasanya pandangan yang mengabur dan kepalanya yang berputar begitu tidak asing.

“Yuuri! Luar biasa! Kau luar biasa! Itu seperti tiruan sempurna dari Victor! Kau hebat, Yuuri!”

Yuuri tersenyum canggung, wajahnya memerah padam, ia mengusap tengkuknya ketika tiga kepala kecil muncul. Axel, Lutz, Loop memandanginya dengan menyelidik, seolah Yuuri akan merebut ibu mereka kapan saja.

“Yuuri! Kau hebat!” Axel mulai berceloteh.

“Iya! Iya! Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih sendiri?” Lutz ikut menyahut.

“Pasti kau pilih-pilih pasangan ya, Yuuri?” Loop tersenyum lebar, sedikit mengejek.

“HEEEY! KALIAN! Tidak sopan! Minta maaf pada Yuuri,” Yuuko langsung memarahi ketiga anak kembarnya.

“Hahahahahahaha,” suara tawa tidak asing terdengar di telinga Yuuri sebelum lengan kekar Takeshi melingkar di lehernya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Yuuri dengan tangan lainnya, membuat kepala Yuuri terasa semakin pusing dan berputar saja, “Maafkan mereka, ya, mereka itu _fans_ beratmu,Yuuri, makanya mereka antusias saat tahu kalau kau ke sini.”

Yuuri hanya mengangguk pelan. Yuuko masih berusaha mengatur anak-anaknya dan Takeshi tersenyum lebar sebelum menyadari wajah Yuuri yang memucat.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Uh? Ya, hanya mungkin kurang tidur. Akhir-akhir ini aku kena _insomnia_.”

“Ah, sebaiknya kau istirahat—Yuuri!”

 _Bruk_.

Yuuri tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Sama seperti _grand prix final_ , hal yang ia dengar terakhir adalah Takeshi yang meminta Yuuko untuk menelepon ambulans. Ah, rasanya Yuuri jadi membenci tubuhnya sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin tubuhnya selalu tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama di saat-saat seperti ini. Padahal ia yakin penampilannya meniru Victor tadi begitu mengagumkan.

* * *

  _“Hup! Victor akan seperti ini! Seperti ini!”_

_Yuuri kecil meluncur di atas ice rink dengan gembira. Yuuko memandunya untuk berseluncur di atas es dan membuat lompatan-lompatan sederhana. Tubuhnya yang agak gempal tak membuatnya kalah gesit dari figure skater lain. Yuuri bahkan tidak segan mencoba peruntungannya untuk ikut kompetisi di tingkat junior._

_Ia bermimpi, suatu saat nanti, ia akan bertanding bersama Victor dan berada di podium yang sama dengannya, berbagi posisi juara._

“Umm…”

Suara erangan dari bibir Yuuri membuat sang ibu berhenti mengupas apel yang ada di atas nakas. Ia memegang tangan putra satu-satunya itu dengan lembut dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Yuuri membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan bau khas rumah sakit memenuhi indera penciumannya tanpa butuh waktu lama.

Kepalanya masih terasa berputar dan pandangannya seperti berbayang, tidak bisa menangkap figur ibunya dengan jelas. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering dan cukup menyakitkan. Yuuri menggenggam tangan Hiroko erat, seperti anak kecil yang hendak menyeberang jalan, enggan melepaskannya. Disusul tarikan nafas panjang dari indera penciuman Yuuri.

“Yuuri butuh sesuatu?”

Gelengan.

Ia belum butuh apapun, bahkan informasi mengenai penyakit apa yang dideritanya saat ini terasa tidak begitu penting. Mungkin benar, Yuuri hanya butuh istirahat saja. Ia seharusnya tidak memaksakan diri dengan berlatih.

“ _Okaa-san_ ,” panggilnya lirih, “air.”

Hiroko tersenyum, perlahan melepaskan tangan Yuuri dan membantu untuk meninggikan alas kepala Yuuri. Setelahnya, ia menyiapkan segelas air putih dan membimbing Yuuri untuk menyesap air dari gelas perlahan-lahan. Sejak dulu, Yuuri tahu ibunya tidak pernah berubah. Hiroko tidak akan mengkhawatirkan Yuuri secara berlebihan, namun jika Yuuri membutuhkannya, ia tahu, ibunya akan ada di sana.

“Terima kasih,” ucap Yuuri setelah ia merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di bantal.

Hiroko menutup gelas tadi dengan penutup yang ada di atas nakas dan menggeleng. Satu tangannya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan kembali duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur rawat Yuuri. Wajahnya tampak kelelahan, berarti ada kemungkinan Yuuri sudah dirawat di sini lebih dari satu malam.

“Aku … sudah berapa lama di sini, _Okaa-san_?”

“Hm? Sejak kemarin sore, Yuuri. Kau pingsan, Nishigori menelepon kami, jadi aku, ayahmu, Mari, dan Minako- _senpai_ langsung ke sini. Tapi, syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Yuuri.”

“ _Gomen_.”

Hiroko tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan Yuuri lagi, “ _Nee_ , Yuuri, tidak perlu minta maaf. Justru aku akan sangat senang jika bisa merawat Yuuri.”

Yuuri tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali menghela nafas. Kata-kata ibunya selalu berhasil untuk menenangkannya. Sejak ia masih kanak-kanak sampai sekarang menginjak usia dua puluh tiga, tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Hiroko marah ataupun membentaknya. Bahkan ketika Yuuri memutuskan untuk ikut kelas balet Minako- _sensei_ , Hiroko malah mendukungnya secara penuh, begitupun ayahnya.

“Dokter bilang, kau sudah stabil sekarang. Jadi, tidak perlu khawatir, ya? Bayimu juga baik-baik saja.”

Jeda sejenak.

Yuuri terhenyak.

“Bayi?”

Sang ibu mengangguk, mengulurkan tangannya ke perut Yuuri selagi tangan kirinya masih meremas jemari Yuuri perlahan. Semua orang jelas terkejut tentang kabar kehamilan Yuuri. Takdirnya sebagai omega jelas untuk mengandung dan melahirkan anak dari seorang alpha. Takeshi Nishigori yang seorang alpha menjelaskan bahwa bau Yuuri sudah berbeda, tidak seperti yang dikenalnya lima tahun lalu.

Tapi Hiroko masih sama seperti biasanya, tidak bertanya banyak dan menunggu saat Yuuri siap mengenalkan pasangan hidupnya; alpha yang telah menandainya.

Hening masih meraja, Yuuri meremas selimut yang menutup bagian perutnya.

Benar, ada bayi kecil yang hidup di sana dan Yuuri telah membahayakannya dengan berlatih tadi, meniru lompatan-lompatan sulit yang seharusnya tak dilakukan seorang omega yang sedang mengandung. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Bayi kecil tak berdosa itu akan tumbuh di sana tanpa sosok alpha yang akan menjadi ayahnya. Sementara ia yang menjadi ibunya akan dikucilkan karena mengandung tanpa memiliki pendamping sah. Segala pikiran buruk itu terus menghantui Yuuri hingga rasanya ia ingin muntah.

Kenapa? Harusnya kemungkinan ia hamil sangatlah kecil.

“Tidak … aku … hamil?” Yuuri menunduk, memandangi perutnya yang masih rata dengan nanar. Ibunya tidak marah, tapi Yuuri tahu, ada gurat khawatir serta penasaran di sana. Yuuri tidak pernah memiliki kekasih dan kehamilannya akan menimbulkan tanda tanya besar.

“Mm. Tidak apa, Yuuri. Kau istirahat dulu tahun ini, ya? Tidak apa-apa, kan? Kau bisa ikut kompetisi lagi setelah bayimu lahir. _Okaa-san_ sangat ingin melihat cucu pertama dari Yuuri. Hehehe. Dia pasti lucu sekali,” Hiroko mengelus punggung tangan anaknya. Ia jelas tahu bahwa kehamilan Yuuri bukanlah sesuatu yang direncanakan, menilai dari gurat wajah sang anak dan reaksinya beberapa menit lalu.

Yuuri tidak menjawab, ia memeluk perutnya sendiri, mencoba merasakan kehidupan kecil yang mulai tumbuh di dalam sana.

Bayi kecilnya dan Victor.

* * *

 Dua hari berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Pagi ini, Takeshi mengantarkan ponsel Yuuri yang sempat tertinggal di _Ice Castle_.  Hal pertama yang ia cek adalah Instagramnya. Ingin mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi pada atlet lain selama masa absennya yang hampir satu bulan ini. Ibu jarinya menggeser layar sentuh ponsel ke atas dan ke bawah.

“Yuuri,” Takeshi membuka suara. Ketiga putrinya tidak bisa ikut karena usia mereka yang masih sangat kecil.

“Hm?” Yuuri mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel yang ia genggam, memperhatikan Takeshi yang tengah membuka lebar kedua kakinya dan menunduk dalam-dalam, membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf pada pria yang kini tengah dirawat karena kondisi kesehatannya itu.

Dahi Yuuri mengernyit, tidak paham.

“Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk ketiga putriku.”

“Eh?”

Ketika Takeshi menyelesaikan ucapannya, muncul video yang di- _regram_ oleh Phichit. Video dirinya yang meniru _free program_ Victor. Sebentar. Penampilan ini hanya dilihat oleh keluarga Nishigori, satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan rekaman adalah mereka. Sekarang, dengan posisi Takeshi yang menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam dan video tersebut, Yuuri seolah tidak perlu mendengarkan penjelasan selanjutnya  dari pria bertubuh gempal itu.

“Mereka menggunakan akun istriku untuk meng- _upload_ videomu ke Youtube dan jadi viral.”

Yuuri hanya tersenyum canggung, mematikan ponselnya kembali, dan kemudian meletakkannya di atas nakas. Satu tangannya yang lain segera menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas leher sebelum ia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan matahari terbenam dengan langit berwarna keemasan.

“ _Oyasumi_.”

Sekarang bukan waktu untuk main-main, semua orang akan menganggapnya tidak serius menekuni dunia _figure skaer_ dengan adanya video itu. Belum lagi saat terakhir ia berlaga, semua orang tahu statusnya sebagai omega karena ia mengalami _heat_ di _ice rink_. Semua orang akan mengira bahwa ia membuat video itu untuk mencuri perhatian Victor.

Lengkaplah sudah.

Yuuri menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan menyentuh perutnya. Ia tidak boleh banyak pikiran sekarang. Dokter sudah bilang bahwa _stress_ akan mempengaruhi kesehatan bayi dalam kandungannya dan juga dirinya sendiri. Yuuri menggigit bibirnya, meremas baju yang menjadi penutup perutnya sekarang, merasakan kehidupan kecil tak berdosa yang mulai tumbuh dalam dirinya.

“Nishigori- _kun_ , tolong beritahu Celestino bahwa aku akan cuti di musim ini. Aku ingin melahirkan anak ini.”

Hening meraja di udara ketika Yuuri menyudahi kalimatnya, Takeshi paham ia harus berbuat apa.

* * *

  ** _Yuuri Katsuki Memutuskan Cuti Pada Musim Ini_**

**_ Gagal di Grand Prix Final, Yuuri Katsuki Menyerah? _ **

**_ Akhir Karir Figure Skater Jepang, Yuuri Katsuki _ **

**_ Figure Skater Jepang Akhiri Karir Gemilangnya _ **

Yuuri tidak pernah bilang bahwa ia memilih untuk berhenti dan menyudahi dunia yang amat dicintainya ini; _figure skater_. Dunia yang membawanya keluar dari ‘tempat persembunyian’nya di Hasetsu. Dunia yang telah membuatnya bertemu dengan orang-orang baru seperti Phichit, Celestino, dan juga … Victor. Yuuri mematikan layar ponselnya saat taksi yang membawanya pulang berhenti di depan Yu-topia Katsuki, _onsen_ tempat ayah dan ibunya selama ini menafkahi dirinya.

“ _Tadaima_ ,” Yuuri menggeser pintu depan dengan perlahan. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah tas berisi pakaian, sementara ibunya masih mendampingi, mensejajarkan langkah dengannya  sejak saat dokter mengizinkan pria berkacamata itu untuk pulang.

“Guk! Guk!”

Seekor anjing _poodle_ berbulu cokelat langsung menubruk tubuh Yuuri dan membuatnya nyaris terhuyung kalau saja sang ibu tidak buru-buru membantu menopang tubuhnya. Yuuri membiarkan anjing itu menjilati wajahnya, membuatnya terkekeh ringan dan mengusap-usap puncak kepala anjing berpostur besar itu.

“Vicchan?”

“Yuuri, _okaeri_. Anjing itu datang ke sini bersama dengan pria yang mengenalmu, ia tampan sekali dan ia bilang dari Russia. Siapa namamu tadi, Tuan?” Toshiya membenarkan kacamatanya selagi menyambut sang putra bungsu yang baru pulang.

Kini, setelah anjing tadi puas menjilati wajahnya, ia menggonggong ke arah sang tuan dan berputar di sekitar kakinya. Seolah gembira.

Yuuri menjatuhkan tas besar yang ada di tangannya dan ternganga. Lututnya terasa lemas dan sebersit keinginan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit muncul begitu saja.

“Victor?”

“Halo, Yuuri Katsuki.”

Di hadapannya, Victor menggunakan mantel berwarna cokelat dan tersenyum ke arah Yuuri.

Ya, Victor Nikiforov.

* * *

  **- _tsuzuku_ -  
[3250 words, 18/1/2018 21:09 © aRaRaNcHa]**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih untuk Kudo yang diberikan. Sejujurnya nggak nyangka, sih, ada yang mau baca karya saya. Saya senang. Hehe … sampai di sini, maaf kalau karakter Yuuri saya buat sangat lemah dan agak cengeng ya, hormone dari kehamilan. Saya sampai baca artikel-artikel kehamilan supaya nggak membuat OOC. Huhu … semoga kalian suka.


	3. Hasetsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yuuri, aku yakin bahwa omega yang sedang sakit tulang karena virus, tidak minum susu penguat kandungan, ‘kan?”
> 
> Bulu kuduk Yuuri berdiri.

Victor terbangun saat matahari sudah agak tinggi. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi dan sudah ada ribuan notifikasi di ponselnya. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut dan tubuhnya pegal-pegal seperti ditusuk. Sadar bahwa tak memakai apapun kecuali _boxer_ ditubuhnya, Victor menaikkan _bed cover_ hotel sampai batas leher dan memeriksa ponselnya.

Apa ia terlalu banyak minum tadi malam sampai tidak mengingat apapun?

_Banquet,_ dirinya yang disambut banyak orang, berbincang dengan beberapa atlet dan tamu yang hadir, menerima beberapa ucapan selamat, dan terakhir kali, matanya tertumpu pada seorang atlet yang berusaha menghindari pandangannya.

Atlet _figure skating_ asal Jepang. Victor tidak akan lupa pada rival yang berada satu _ice rink_ dengannya (setidaknya dalam satu musim itu, ia akan mengingatnya), meskipun daya ingatnya memang sangat-sangat buruk. Apalagi untuk hal-hal penting yang seharusnya tidak ia lupakan.

“Ugh,” mengerang, Victor tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Mungkin setelahnya, ia terlalu banyak minum _champagne_ karena banyak orang yang memintanya untuk bersulang, satu atau dua teguk.

“Vitya, kau harus siap-siap, aku sudah menjadwalkan penerbangan pukul tujuh malam.”

“Mmm … Yakov, apa aku terlalu banyak minum?” Victor duduk di tempat tidurnya dan meregangkan leher. Soal tidur, selama Victor tidak absen untuk pemanasan dan mengikuti rangkaian acara turnamen, Yakov tidak pernah protes. Bahkan Victor biasa dibiarkan tidur sampai 15 menit menjelang penampilannya.

Ada jeda sebelum Yakov menjawab, “Tidak tahu, kau saja kemarin diantar ke kamar oleh Yuri. Memalukan. Untung tidak ada media yang melihatmu.”

“Waow! Kira-kira aku minum berapa banyak, ya? Apa aku sudah melampaui rekor minumku selama ini?”

“Oy, cepat bangun dan bersihkan badanmu itu, Vitya!” omel Yakov dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan emosi.

“Hehe … baiklah, baiklah.”

Victor tahu, ada yang tidak Yakov ceritakan padanya ketika sang pelatih menghindari kontak mata langsung dengannya. Baiklah, jika menurut Yakov itu bukan hal yang penting, artinya Victor tidak perlu mencari tahu tentang apa yang disembunyikan Yakov.

“ _Bubble bath_ akan menyenangkan,” Victor melenggang ke kamar mandi dengan handuk yang mengerudungi kepalanya.

“Vitya! Memangnya kau anak balita?”

* * *

**A Victor Nikiforov/Yuuri Katsuki fanfiction  
** **AU, omegaverse**

**-#-**

**Heartbeat  
[Tiga: Hasetsu]**

**-#-**

**Yuri!!! on Ice © Mitsurō Kubo  
_I don’t gain anything from this fanfiction_**

* * *

Yuuri masih mematung di tempatnya, seolah tidak percaya bahwa alpha yang telah menanamkan benih di perutnya kini berada di hadapannya, mengelus kepala anjingnya dan tersenyum ke arah Yuuri. Sang ibu masuk lebih dulu, membawa barang-barang Yuuri yang ada di dalam tas besar tadi ke dalam rumah seolah adanya turis asal Russia di rumahnya adalah hal biasa.

Yuuri sudah sering mengejutkan mereka, jadi hal-hal ‘tidak lumrah’ dalam kehidupannya menjadi hal yang biasa bagi Hiroko.

“Kenapa … kau di sini?” Yuuri menarik ujung baju lengan panjangnya  dan meremas kuat.

Victor mendekat, membuat Yuuri mundur beberapa langkah.

Kenapa? Yuuri seolah mematung ketika sang alpha berada semakin dekat dengannya. Ke mana kalung yang biasa ia kenakan? Kenapa di saat seperti ini, Yuuri melupakannya di dalam kamar? Apa Victor akan sadar bahwa baunya serupa dengan bau Victor sekarang karena malam itu tanpa sengaja Victor ‘menandai’ dirinya?

“Yuuri Katsuki, apa jika … aku jadi pelatihmu, kau akan tetap memilih untuk istirahat dari musim ini?”

“Eh?”

“Kau punya potensi, kau harus mencobanya di musim ini.”

Tidak. Tidak bisa. Yuuri bukannya tidak ingin, tapi karena ia tidak bisa. Andai saja lidahnya tidak kelu, ia mungkin akan membuka suara, memeluk Victor erat-erat dan menceritakan mengenai kehamilannya; mengenai bayi yang ia kandung saat ini.

Sayangnya ia tidak punya kepercayaan diri sebesar itu.

“Maaf, aku baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit, aku akan istirahat,” pada akhirnya  pria yang berusia empat tahun lebih muda dari Victor itu masuk ke dalam kediamannya, melewati Victor yang masih mematung di tempatnya, tidak berkata apa-apa, pun tidak menarik tangan Yuuri untuk menahannya.

Bicara soal pengalaman hidup, tentunya Victor memiliki pengalaman lebih banyak dalam menangani omega; baik pria ataupun wanita. Apalagi beta junior bersurai pirang yang selama ini cukup dekat dengan Victor tak ubahnya seperti omega wanita yang sedang menstruasi.

Ia harus mulai pelan-pelan dengan Yuuri Katsuki, karena Victor bukanlah orang yang senang menerima penolakan.

“ _Ara ara_ , Yuuri? Kenapa tamunya ditinggal? Maaf ya, Yuuri sedang tidak enak badan. Masuklah, Tuan,” Hiroko mempersilahkan Victor masuk ke kediaman Katsuki, membuka pintu geser utama sedikit lebih lebar.

Victor menurut, ia membuka mantelnya dan meletakkan di pengait mantel sebelum masuk ke dalam dan duduk di ruang tengah. Seorang pria tua tengah  menonton pertandingan sepakbola sambil menikmati birnya sementara Makkachin duduk di dekat Victor, meluruskan tubuhnya yang sepertinya turut pegal setelah perjalanan jauh dari Russia menuju ke Jepang.

“Makkachin … sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah. Kau harus terbiasa di sini, ya?” Victor menempelkan telunjuk di ujung bibirnya sebelum tersenyum penuh arti pada anjing _poodle_ kesayangannya.

“Guk! Guk!” Makkachin menggonggong dan merebahkan dirinya di pangkuan Victor.

“ _Nee_ , jangan sungkan-sungkan. Tuan ingin makan apa?”

“Eh? Tuan? _No_ , _no_ , panggil aku Victor saja,” Victor tersenyum simpul sambal mengibaskan tangannya.

“ _Ara_? Baiklah, Vicchan. Aku merekomendasikan _katsudon_ kesukaan Yuuri.”

“ _Katsudon_? Apa itu? Ah … karena aku bertekad menjadi pelatih Yuuri, aku akan mencoba makanan kesukaan muridku. Aku mau satu _katsudon_ ya, Nona,” sang _living legend_ asal Russia itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya selagi mengusak puncak kepala Makkachin yang langsung menjilati rahangnya.

Hiroko mengangguk, wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibu kandung Yuuri Katsuki itu berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuatkan _katsudon_ bagi tamunya.

Lahir dan besar di Russia, sebenarnya Victor tidak asing dengan negri sakura karena karirnya sebagai _figure skater_ telah membawanya hampir ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Bertemu dengan orang-orang yang hebat dan juga nyentrik seperti Christophe Giacometti, JJ, Otabek Altin, dan Yuuri Katsuki sendiri. Victor lebih dari tahu bahwa kedatangannya ke Jepang akan membuat gosip-gosip murahan bertebaran di majalah olahraga Russia atau bahkan dunia.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa dirinya kini telah dilanda rasa dilema dan nyaris putus asa.

Apapun yang dilakukannya saat ini tidak akan lagi mengejutkan publik.

Orang-orang mulai berbalik dan mencari sosok juara lainnya; tidak perlu setampan dan semenawan Victor, tapi memiliki kharisma yang bisa membuat orang lain hilang akal. Seseorang yang bisa melampaui skor yang dicetak oleh Victor sepanjang karirnya, bisa membuat lompatan-lompatan di atas _ice rink_ melebihi dari dirinya. _Axel, lutz, loop, salchow_. Tidak ada lagi yang menarik dari seorang atlet lama seperti Victor di usianya yang kini menginjak dua puluh tujuh tahun.

Lucu sekali.

Victor mencoba untuk menghibur dirinya bahwa pikiran-pikiran itu hanya ada di dalam benaknya saja, namun artikel-artikel di media _online_ semakin membuatnya tak bisa tenang. Mengusap lembut kepala Makkachin dan memainkan bulunya yang lebat, Victor tampak melamun, memikirkan cara agar dirinya bisa masuk ke kehidupan Yuuri Katsuki dan menjadi pelatihnya; mengembangkan potensi terpendam yang seharusnya bisa membuat sang atlet bersanding dengan Victor di podium—sebagai juara dua, tiga, ataupun sang pemegang medali emas, menggantikan dirinya.

Ia tidak memungkiri bahwa kemampuan Yuuri saat ini masih ‘biasa-biasa saja’. Namun, dengan sedikit polesannya, ia akan menjadi seorang pangeran tampan yang akan dikagumi dunia; meski dirinya adalah seorang omega yang sempat dipergunjingkan saat mengalami _heat_ di _ice rink_.

Victor ingat, ia ada di sana, hendak menolong sang omega namun Yakov menahannya, tidak mengizinkannya untuk ikut campur atau urusannya akan panjang. Bagaimanapun, Yakov ada benarnya. Bila saat itu Victor menolong Yuuri, mungkin ia akan hilang kendali dan berakhir menyetubuhi sang omega atau malah menyerangnya. Belum lagi media-media jahil yang akan menimbulkan rumor mengenai hubungannya dengan sang _figure skater_ asal Jepang itu.

Tekad Victor semakin bulat usai melihat penampilannya di Youtube.

Yuuri-lah sang _rising star_ selanjutnya yang mendapat dukungan penuh dari Victor sebagai pelatihnya. Ia hanya perlu memoles Yuuri baik-baik dan mengejutkan para penikmat _figure skater_.

“Nah, ini _katsudon-_ nya. Silahkan,” Hiroko membuyarkan lamunan Victor dengan semangkuk _katsudon_ di hadapannya.

Victor memandangi makanan super mewah nan berlemak itu dengan mata berbinar. Dari baunya saja sudah menggugah selera. Nasi putih hangat dicampur dengan potongan daging _katsu_ dan dilumuri telur setengah matang  yang _juicy_ , bertabur daun bawang dan juga bawang bombay.

“Waow! Terima kasih. Kucoba, ya?”

_Vkusno_! Nikmat Tuhan manalagi yang kaudustakan?

Sekarang Victor mengerti mengapa Yuuri tampak lebih gemuk daripada saat terakhir ia bertemu dengan sang omega di atas _ice rink_. Bagaimana mungkin makanan seperti ini tidak menambah berat badannya? Sudah nikmat, dan yang pasti ini akan menjadi adiktif untuk generasi pecinta micin seperti dirinya.

Selagi sang alpha mencoba _katsudon_ yang menjadi kebanggaan Yu-topia, Yuuri mengurung diri di kamarnya. Tidak percaya bahwa saat ini Victor Nikiforov ada di Jepang, tepatnya di Hasetsu, tanah kelahirannya. Yuuri memeluk lututnya dan memandangi poster-poster Victor di dinding kamarnya, seakan mendamba.

Victor ingin menjadi pelatihnya dan seharusnya Yuuri senang.

Tangannya lagi-lagi bergerak ke arah perutnya, hal yang sering ia lakukan sejak tahu bahwa saat ini ia tengah mengandung  bayi dari sang juara. Seolah jika ia mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar saja, ia tak bisa merasakan lagi ‘kemewahan’ dirinya sebagai seorang pria yang memiliki rahim untuk mengandung.

Apa Victor benar-benar tidak ingat tentang kejadian malam itu?

Apakah ia ke sini karena benar-benar ingin menjadi pelatihnya atau karena Yakov pada akhirnya memberi tahu bahwa malam itu Victor menodai seorang omega yaitu dirinya? Pikiran Yuuri sangat kacau saat ini dan ia butuh seseorang untuk membuatnya tenang.

Semuanya tak akan rumit kalau saja anak-anak Nishigori tidak meng- _upload_ videonya ke Youtube. Tidak-tidak, semuanya tidak akan rumit jika saja Yuuri tidak dinyatakan hamil saat ini. Ia bisa melanjutkan karirnya dengan Victor sebagai pelatihnya.

Biar saja dunia cemburu padanya atau menyalahkannya karena ‘mencuri’ Victor untuk keegoisannya sendiri. Toh, pada akhirnya, Victor sendiri yang datang ke Hasetsu dan menyatakan untuk menjadi pelatihnya.

Yuuri meremas ujung bajunya lagi, semakin membenamkan wajahnya di antara lutut.

Ia harus bagaimana?

* * *

_Brak!_

Pintu digeser  cepat, untungnya tidak langsung roboh. Minako tergopoh-gopoh memasuki Yu-topia Katsuki setelah membaca berita di internet. Kedatangan Victor Nikiforov ke Jepang bukanlah hal yang lumrah untuk dilakukan dan tentu saja mengejutkan semua orang, termasuk dirinya. Ia menghambur ke arah ruang tengah kediaman Katsuki dan mendapati Hiroko yang sedang mengangkat gelas-gelas kosong dari atas meja.

“Hiroko! Di mana Yuuri? Apa benar Victor datang ke Jepang?”

“Yuuri? Dia di kamar— _ara_ , Minako- _senpai_?”

Tidak sempat mendengarkan penjelasan Hiroko lebih banyak lagi, Minako langsung berlari menuju ke kamar Yuuri, menggeser pintunya tanpa permisi dan mendapati Yuuri yang  tengah duduk di meja kerjanya, memandangi hasil tesnya dengan nanar.

“Yuuri! Aku meneleponmu. Kenapa kau tidak balas chatku?”

“M-Minako- _sensei_?” Yuuri buru-buru memasukkan hasil tesnya ke dalam amplop, seolah ingin menyembunyikan, padahal Minako sendiri sudah tahu soal kabar kehamilan Yuuri, “A-Ada apa?”

“Victor memutuskan cuti pada musim ini dan berangkat ke Jepang untuk menemuimu! Apa itu benar? Apa ia sudah sampai di sini?”

Yuuri mengangguk pelan sekali, ia seolah tidak berani menatap kearah Minako saat ini. Padahal orang yang selama ini mendukungnya adalah Minako, mendorongnya untuk berlaga dalam _figure skating_ dan meninggalkan balet karena terlalu feminin untuk Yuuri.

“Apa kau sudah bilang padanya?”

Putra bungsu keluarga Katsuki itu diam, tidak menjawab apapun seolah lidahnya kelu. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam, menahan tangis. Bagaimana mungkin ia memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan bahwa saat ini dirinya tengah mengandung anak Victor dan menghancurkan masa depan sang _living legend_ itu?

“Yuuri, ternyata di sini kamarmu? Aku akan menggunakan ruangan di sampingmu yang lebih besar. Ibumu sudah membantuku sejak tadi, keluargamu baik sekali.”

Suara familiar dari belakang itu nyaris saja membuat Hiroko menghadap Tuhan lebih cepat. Jantungnya berdebar cepat sebelum ia berbalik dan mendapati wajah rupawan Victor hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya, tersenyum ke arah Minako.

_Mati sekarang pun rasanya tidak apa-apa, Kami-sama._

Yuuri kembali memasukkan amplop yang dipegangnya tadi dengan asal ke dalam laci, menghapus air matanya dan buru-buru mendorong Minako dan Victor untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Wajahnya memerah padam dan matanya agak sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis; entah karena buncahan rasa gembira atau luapan rasa sedih dan takut yang disimpannya rapat-rapat.

“Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku butuh istirahat. Dokter bilang aku belum bisa latihan. Maaf…” Yuuri hendak berbalik ketika tangan Victor menahannya.

Tangannya besar namun jemarinya lentik. Yuuri dapat merasakan ujung jemari Victor yang begitu dekat dengan urat nadinya. Hangat namun tatapannya jelas menunjukkan bahwa Victor mulai tidak senang karena Yuuri terus-terusan menghindar.

“Yuuri, kau belum cerita tentang penyakitmu. Apa kata dokter?”

_Aku hamil, Victor! Aku hamil! Aku sedang mengandung anakmu!_

Yuuri rasanya ingin menjerit frustasi, mengatakan semuanya, tapi hatinya belum sanggup. Pergumulan batinnya sejak tadi menghasilkan keputusan bahwa ia lebih baik menyimpan rapat-rapat mengenai kabar ini. Bagi Yuuri, Victor pasti akan menaruh curiga dan tidak ingat kejadian malam itu.

“Bukan urusanmu.”

“Urusanku karena aku akan menjadi _coach_ -mu, Yuuri.”

Hening kembali meraja di udara. Minako rasanya ingin melompat saja dari jendela daripada menonton perdebatan ini secara langsung. Rasanya begitu canggung dan atmosfer di antara mereka jelas sangat mencekam. Baik Yuuri maupun Victor tidak ingin mengalah pada harga diri mereka.

“Ikut aku ke _Ice Castle_ besok pagi, Victor. Aku akan menceritakannya,” Yuuri  melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Victor.

_Sreeet._

Pintu kamar Yuuri kembali digeser menutup. Victor menyentuh dagunya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari, tampak berpikir sejenak. Untuk apalah ia yang seorang _living legend_ , pemenang _figure skater_ dunia selama lima tahun berturut-turut, menjatuhkan harga dirinya hanya untuk bertaruh mengenai kemenangan Yuuri Katsuki di _grand prix final_ , menggantikan dirinya. Untuk apa?

Jika saja kedua orang tuanya masih hidup, mereka pasti akan kecewa dengan keputusan Victor.

Jika saja.

Victor tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan _ice rink_ dan memilih untuk melindungi impian orang lain. Ia adalah seorang _figure skater_ yang egois untuk berada di puncak, dielu-elukan banyak orang dan memiliki banyak penggemar. Semua orang yang dekat dengannya jelas tahu hal itu. Dibalik rupanya yang menawan, ada banyak hal yang tidak pernah Victor bagi kepada dunia; mengenai keegoisannya, mengenai dirinya.

“Ah, Yuuri memang seperti itu kalau ia sedang gugup. Maafkan Yuuri, ya,” Minako mencoba untuk membuyarkan lamunan Victor.

Pria asal Russia itu tersenyum simpul dan menaikkan bahunya, menghela nafas berat sebelum memberikan anggukan ke arah Minako, “Apa kau sangat dekat dengan Yuuri? Mungkin kekasihnya?”

“Hah? Aku? Bukan, bukan, aku guru _ballet_. Dulu Yuuri sering mengikuti kelas baletku.”

“ _Ballet_?”

“Hm. Karena … kupikir _ballet_ terlalu feminin untuknya, aku merekomendasikannya untuk ikut _figure skater_. Siapa sangka ia bisa sampai ke _grand prix final_ di tahun ini?” Minako membalikkan badan, melihat ke arah jalan; Toshiya sedang menyekop salju yang menutupi jalan di bawah sana.

Rasanya seperti bermimpi bisa bicara langsung sesantai ini dengan Victor Nikiforov, _figure skater_ yang biasanya hanya bisa ia lihat dibalik layar kaca. Andai saja suasananya mendukung, mungkin ia akan berteriak histeris seperti _fangirl_ pada umumnya. Namun usianya yang tak lagi muda membuat Minako tahu bagaimana harus bersikap.

“Apa Yuuri selalu tidak percaya diri begitu?”

“Yuuri? Hahaha … ya, dia memang seperti itu. Karena dirinya diberkati dengan banyak waktu luang untuk latihan, ia jadi penyendiri dan sulit menentukan sikapnya. Kau tahu sendiri, kan bagaimana ia bersikap padamu tadi? Padahal kau yang berkorban untuk datang ke sini.”

Victor mengerutkan dahinya semakin dalam ketika Makkachin mengusalkan kepalanya ke kaki Victor, membuat suara geraman kecil, meminta makanan pada sang pemilik karena sudah memasuki waktu makan untuk dirinya. Jika Victor sudah melahap semangkuk _katsudon_ tadi, Makkachin hanya mendapat sebagian kecil potongan _katsu_.

“Makkachin, maaf maaf, apa kau lapar? Kau mau _jerky_? Ah, aku akan memberi makan Makkachin dulu. Terima kasih atas informasinya, itu sangat berarti untukku,” Victor tersenyum lebar dan mengikuti anjing kesayangannya itu masuk ke kamar tempatnya menginap.

Minako yakin ini tidak akan mudah untuk Yuuri. Jika ada orang yang tepat untuk memberitahukan kabar kehamilan sang omega, orang itu adalah Yuuri sendiri. Tapi wanita itu lebih dari tahu, mengandung bayi tanpa alpha bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk Yuuri. Mungkin setelah _heat_ yang terekam dalam pertandingan di televisi, ada orang asing yang menyusup ke kamar Yuuri? Atau … menilai dari tabiatnya, mungkinkah Yuuri nekat keluar dari hotelnya saat masih dalam masa _heat_?

Jelas, Minako sendiri ingin tahu, siapa ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Yuuri. Bahkan pada Hiroko pun, Yuuri tidak bilang apa-apa. Padahal sejak kecil, ia sangat bergantung sekali pada ibunya dan manja walupun ia adalah seorang laki-laki.

Namun bagi Minako, saat ini yang perlu tahu soal kehamilan Yuuri adalah Victor. Agar sang calon pelatih memilih untuk mundur dan melanjutkan karirnya.

_Ah, Yuuri, andai saja kau sedikit lebih berani._

* * *

 Angin berhembus lembut kala itu. Meski musim dingin, saat siang hari, Hasetsu berbeda dari St. Petersburg. Bagaimanapun, bagi Victor, Russia jauh lebih dingin daripada Jepang. Makanya ia bisa tidur hanya menggunakan yukata tipis walaupun sedang musim dingin. Rasanya seperti tidur menggunakan pendingin ruangan di apartemennya saja.

Victor melihat Yuuri yang menjauh darinya sejak memilih tempat duduk di sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari batu ini. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, seolah barisan rumah-rumah yang ada di sana jauh lebih menarik ketimbang Victor. Makkachin menggali hamparan salju yang menutupi areal perbukitan itu, mengendus di sana sini kemudian berpindah ke _spot_ lain.

“Aku … minta maaf, aku tidak akan berubah pikiran soal diriku yang akan beristirahat pada musim ini,” Yuuri mulai membuka suara, perlahan tangannya ia satukan, membentuk posisi berdoa.

“Kenapa?”

Yuuri menengadahkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Ia seharusnya lebih tegar daripada ini; sejak kapan ia jadi cengeng dan sentimental begini hanya karena ingin bicara? Sang omega meremas tangannya sendiri dengan lebih kuat sebelum menarik nafas panjang.

“Aku sakit, tidak bisa lagi melakukan lompatan-lompatan. Bahkan untuk berseluncur saja, kakiku langsung bengkak. Dokter bilang, a-aku terkena virus langka,” Yuuri mulai bercerita, tanpa berani menatap mata Victor walau hanya sedetik. Berbohong bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa ia lakukan dengan mudah.

Victor terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia begitu egois dan memaksa Yuuri untuk menjadi muridnya sejak semalam. Datang ke Jepang pun begitu tiba-tiba tanpa ada niatan untuk menghubungi Yuuri ataupun Celestino yang saat ini masih berstatus sebagai pelatih Yuuri.

“Apa menurutmu … aku masih bisa kembali ke _ice rink_ lagi kalau aku sembuh?” Yuuri menoleh, kali ini mendapati Victor yang tiba-tiba saja menyambar tangannya dan meremasnya lembut. Seolah Victor sendiri yang meminta dikuatkan saat itu.

“Bisa,” jawab Victor singkat, menunjukkan rasa sayang dengan terang-terangan adalah ciri khas dan kemampuan terbaik Victor, “Kau masih sangat muda dan masa depanmu masih panjang, Yuuri.”

Senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah Yuuri, ia menggenggam tangan Victor lembut, “Satu tahun. Dokter memintaku beristirahat untuk masa pemulihan selama itu. Jadi, kupikir lebih baik jika  kau kembali ke Russia dan memenangkan _grand prix final_ lagi. Aku akan mendukung Victor,” ujar Yuuri dengan wajah memerah.

“Eh? Yah … aku lebih ingin melihatmu berada di _ice rink_ sih, tapi kalau kau mau membawa seluruh posterku yang ada di kamarmu saat aku bertanding nanti, rasanya tidak buruk juga.”

“Eh? K-K-Kau melihatnya? A-Aku … m-maaf, maksudku, a-aku,” Yuuri salah tingkah, ia menarik tangannya dan buru-buru menutupi wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Apa yang Victor pikirkan tentangnya sekarang? Seorang _stalker_? _Fans_ fanatik? Ah, Yuuri ingin mengubur kepalanya di salju.

“HAHAHAHAHA … Yuuri, wajahmu merah sekali,” Victor tertawa puas, ia menepuk punggung Yuuri pelan dan menunjuk ke arah _Ice Castle_ , “Apa di sana tempatmu berlatih? Aku boleh lihat?”

Yuuri menoleh sebelum mengangguk.

Tidak ada salahnya ia menunjukkan Hasetsu pada Victor. Justru jika Yuuri terus-terusan menghindari Victor, sang alpha tentu akan curiga pada penyakit yang dideritanya. Lagipula, kebohongan tentang penyakitnya saja sudah mencurigakan. Memalukan sekali. Virus macam apa yang Yuuri maksud? Bahkan jika Victor menyelidik lebih dalam, ia sudah pasti akan gelagapan.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar ketika Yuuri menaiki tangga terakhir dari _Ice Castle_. Rasanya dulu ia bisa naik-turun di sini dengan mudah tanpa kehabisan nafas. Apa karena saat ini ia sedang mengandung atau karena ia sudah mulai jarang latihan? Yuuri ingin tahu.

“Kau tidak apa-apa? Kakimu sakit?” Victor tampak khawatir.

“Ah? Eh … ti-tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir,” Yuuri mengalihkan pandangan selagi mengibaskan tangan.

Victor membencinya.

Victor tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Yuuri saat pria itu mulai mengalihkan pandangan, tidak melihat ke arah matanya. Apakah Yuuri berkata jujur? Apakah Yuuri berbohong? Victor sama sekali tidak tahu saat pria itu berusaha menutupi wajahnya  dan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Ia tidak suka ketika orang-orang mulai menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, seolah ia anak kecil yang tidak seharusnya tahu.

“ _Sumimasen_.”

“Hai! Aku Victor Nikiforov, hari ini aku akan berlatih di sini.”

“HEEEEE? SERIUS? JADI RUMOR ITU BENAR?” keluarga Nishigori dengan kompak terkejut dan langsung menghampiri Victor yang saat ini berdiri di pintu depan dengan menjinjing sebuah tas yang berisi sepatu _skating_ pribadinya.

“ _Anoo_ , Victor akan meminjam _ice rink_ sebentar, apa boleh?” Yuuri membuka suara setelah keterkejutan keluarga Nishigori agak mereda.

“Te-Tentu saja boleh! Aku akan berjaga-jaga,” Yuuko menyetujui tanpa berpikir dua kali.

“Ng! Aku juga,” Takeshi juga turut menyetujui seperti sang istri.

“Kami siap untuk merekam!” Lutz ikut angkat bicara.

“Hey! Ini bukan konsumsi publik!” Yuuri buru-buru melarang.

“Hahahahaha … kalian sangat akrab, ya,” Victor tertawa lagi.

Yuuri dikelilingi orang-orang yang mendukungnya secara penuh. Apalagi yang harus ia khawatirkan? Hal apa yang membuat Yuuri tidak percaya diri?

Berbeda dari dirinya yang dulu harus berjuang saat mendalami dunia _figure skating_ , Yuuri jelas tidak memiliki hambatan berarti dari lingkungannya. Ayah dan ibunya terlihat mendukung penuh. Wanita bernama Minako juga turut menjadi motivator. Belum lagi dukungan tempat latihan seperti _Ice Castle_. Pantas saja ia bisa menjadi rival yang potensial dibawah polesan Celestino.

Victor meluncur di atas es setelah Yuuko dan Takeshi membuka _ice rink_ untuk dirinya seorang. Perlakuan spesial yang akan ia terima dimanapun ia berada. Termasuk di Hasetsu.

Bagi Victor, semua terasa mudah semenjak ia memenangkan _figure skating_ tingkat junior dengan rekor skor tertinggi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia menerima perlakuan spesial dan semua orang seolah mencintainya karena kemampuannya berlagi di atas _ice rink_.

“Kau sudah memberi tahu soal kehamilanmu, Yuuri? Menurut berita, Victor datang karena ingin melatihmu,” Takeshi berbisik pada Yuuri selagi menonton Victor yang meluncur di atas es. Membuat gerakan-gerakan indah yang sepertinya akan menjadi _free program_ Victor berikutnya.

Yuuri menggeleng, “Aku bilang … kalau aku sakit, tapi Victor sepertinya percaya, ia akan kembali ke Russia,” ujar Yuuri lirih, menumpukan dagunya pada pinggir _ice rink_.

Yuuko tersenyum simpul, menepuk pundak Yuuri pelan, menguatkannya. Sang omega membenamkan wajah pada punggung tangannya sendiri sebelum menghela nafas berat.

_Kami-sama, tolong biarkan Victor melatihku pada musim depan_.

“Yuuri, apabila kau ingin aku melatihmu pada musim depan, jangan lupa turunkan berat badanmu, ya. Jangan sering-sering makan _katsudon_ ,” Victor tersenyum santai selagi meluncur di atas es dan melakukan _quadruple toe loop_.

* * *

Saat sang ratu malam sudah kembali ke singgasananya, Yuuri memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya; masih bersama Victor yang tidak berhenti mengikutinya sejak pagi. Menapaki jalan yang berada di pinggir laut, membiarkan angin meniup rambut mereka lembut.

“Yuuri, kalau boleh tahu, virus apa yang kau maksud? Kurasa aku akan berhati-hati dengan virus itu,” Victor memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana dan menoleh.

Lagi, Yuuri menghindari pandangan matanya, seolah keramik yang sedang mereka tapaki lebih menarik daripada Victor.

“E-Eh? A-Aku lupa namanya, nanti akan kucek lagi untuk memastikan.”

“Apa tidak ada pada berkas pemeriksaan medis?”

“Mu-Mungkin ada.”

“Seharusnya ada, Yuuri, pasien ‘kan juga perlu tahu, akan kubantu kau untuk mengeceknya.”

“TIDAK! JANGAN BERANI-BERANI KAU MELIHATNYA!” Yuuri yang panik tanpa sengaja membentak Victor dan membuat kedua matanya membelalak. Menutup mulutnya, Yuuri buru-buru berjalan lebih cepat menuju ke Yu-topia Katsuki.

“Yuuri? Maaf, aku tidak akan melihatnya. Aku tidak bermaksud—Yuuri?”

Yuuri sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

Victor hapal jalanan menuju ke Yu-topia dan bukan masalah untuknya pergi ke sana seorang diri.  Namun Victor tidak hapal hal apa saja yang tidak disukai Yuuri. Mungkin pembicaraan mengenai sakit yang sedang ia derita menjadi salah satunya.

* * *

Victor menghabiskan tiga hari dengan Yuuri yang terus-terusan mencoba menghindarinya setelah itu. Jika Victor berada di ruang tengah, Yuuri akan kembali ke kamarnya, mengurung diri dan tidak akan keluar sampai Victor berjalan-jalan di sekitar Hasetsu. Jika Victor kembali, Yuuri akan terlihat membantu keluarganya, namun saat mereka bertemu pandang, Yuuri buru-buru kembali ke kamarnya. Bahkan saat makan pun, Yuuri bisa meminta sang ibu membawakan makanan ke kamarnya. Sesuai anjuran Victor, Yuuri tidak lagi memakan _katsudon_ kesukaannya.

Begitu terus-terusan sampai akhirnya Victor gerah.

Siang itu, dengan membawa ‘hasil temuan’nya dari  dapur keluarga  Katsuki, Victor memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar Yuuri yang tidak terkunci.

“Yuuri, aku yakin bahwa omega yang sedang sakit tulang karena virus, tidak minum susu penguat kandungan, ‘kan?”

Bulu kuduk Yuuri berdiri.

Ia tidak bisa lagi membantah dan pada akhirnya, Yuuri mengikuti keinginan Victor, berjalan menuju ke pantai yang ada di Hasetsu.

* * *

Lagi-lagi keheningan.

Kali ini Yuuri memeluk lututnya selagi Victor memandangi langit, memperhatikan burung camar ekor hitam yang terbang di langit yang agak mendung siang itu. Rasanya tak jauh berbeda seperti di St. Petersburg. Angin laut meniup helai rambut mereka, hingga rambut Yuuri sedikit berantakan. Victor memainkan pasir di tangannya, menggenggam dan melepaskannya, kemudian mengambil lagi genggaman pasir lainnya.

“Jadi?” Victor mencoba untuk memulai percakapan selagi Yuuri masih terdiam.

Yuuri mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari saku jaket yang ia kenakan dan memberikannya pada Victor. Surat dari rumah sakit yang menjelaskan mengenai kondisi kesehatannya saat ini. Victor membacanya dengan seksama. Seolah tiap kata dan angka yang muncul di sana adalah sesuatu yang penting. Seolah jika kurang satu angka saja, Yuuri akan kehilangan nyawanya.

Hingga iris birunya tertuju pada sebuah lambang positif di samping _pregnancy_.

“Kenapa kau berbohong?”

“Karena … jika aku mengatakannya, itu akan merusak karirmu.”

Victor mengernyit.

Yuuri membuka kalung khusus yang biasa ia kenakan, menunjukkan bekas gigitan yang sangat jelas pada belakang lehernya ketika ia sedikit menurunkan posisi jaketnya. Gigitan yang dilakukan oleh seorang alpha untuk menandai omega yang akan menjadi _mate_ -nya.

“Ini bayimu, Victor.”

Victor membelalak tak percaya.

* * *

**- _tsuzuku_ -  
** **[4120 words, 28/12/2017 21:32 © aRaRaNcHa]**

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Saya mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena sebenarnya saya sudah menyelesaikan chapter ini nyaris 1 tahun yang lalu. Namun karena ada satu dan lain hal (salah satunya adalah saya pindah kantor), saya benar-benar menelantarkan fiksi saya yang satu ini. Semoga teman-teman berkenan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya ya. Saya sangat berterima kasih karena ada yang mau mampir ke cerita ini. :)
> 
> Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


	4. Empat: Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tidak pernah ingin membenci Victor sedalam ini tapi detik berikutnya yang terdengar adalah tamparan keras di pipi Victor dan Yuuri yang membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras.

“Ini bayimu, Victor.”

Victor membelalak tak percaya.

Detik berikutnya, tawa keras meluncur dari bibirnya seolah Yuuri baru saja menceritakan hal lucu pada dirinya. Menghapus air dari sudut matanya, Victor kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung Yuuri.

“Kau … bercanda, bukan? Itu tadi lelucon yang bagus.”

Yuuri terpaku, tampak air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, siap jatuh kapan saja.

Victor tahu bahwa hati seorang _figure skater_ sangatlah rapuh dan ia baru saja menghancurkan salah satunya sampai nyaris berkeping-keping. Tangan Victor terjulur untuk menyentuh bahu Yuuri dan sedikit meremasnya.

“Yuuri? Kau … bercanda, ‘kan?’

“Apa aku akan bercanda untuk sesuatu yang hidup dalam tubuhku?” air mata Yuuri meluncur begitu saja tanpa ia minta. Rasanya sakit sekali ketika Victor menganggap kehamilannya adalah sebuah candaan.

Victor diam.

Ia tidak terbiasa melihat seseorang menangis di hadapannya. Lagipula, ini bukan _April Mop_.

* * *

**A Victor Nikiforov/Yuuri Katsuki fanfiction  
AU, omegaverse**

**-#-**

**Heartbeat  
[Empat: Stay With Me]**

**-#-**

**Yuri!!! on Ice © Mitsurō Kubo  
_I don’t gain anything from this fanfiction_**

* * *

 

Entah sudah berapa lama keheningan bertahan di antara kedua _figure skater_ itu. Victor sibuk mencerna setiap informasi yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Yuuri sementara sang omega sibuk dengan bagaimana ia akan melanjutkan hidupnya usai memberitahukan Victor mengenai bayi yang dikandungnya. Perasaan takut akan dibenci, dikucilkan, tidak diterima, dijauhi, bahkan dipaksa untuk menggugurkan kandungannya begitu menghantui. Yuuri tidak bisa, ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada saat menerima kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang omega.

Bukan beta seperti sang kakak, Mari Katsuki, atau orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya; Minako- _sensei_ , Celestino, Phichit, keluarga Nishigori.

Pelukan pada kedua kakinya ia eratkan sebelum Yuuri menghela nafas dengan berat, menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa sejak tadi. Matanya memandang kosong ke arah lautan seolah jika setelah ini nyawanya terenggut oleh birunya laut pun bukan menjadi sesuatu yang akan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya sedih.

Victor hanya membalas dengan sedikit lirikan. Pendengarannya masih berfungsi baik untuk mendengar suara burung camar ekor hitam yang terbang di langit. Rasanya tidak jauh berbeda dari _home rink_ -nya di Saint Petersburg sana. Lokasinya yang memang sama-sama dekat dengan lepas pantai menjadi salah satu faktornya.

“Aku … sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban darimu. Hal yang sudah terjadi, biar terjadilah. Biar aku saja yang menanggung semuanya,” Yuuri akhirnya bicara dengan suaranya yang serak seusai menenangkan isak tangisnya.

Victor tidak menjawab. Cerita bahwa ia telah menghamili seorang omega menjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan untuknya. Apa yang ia lakukan malam itu? Masih jelas di ingatannya bahwa ia tengah mengobrol dengan Jean Jacques Leroy dan kekasihnya setelah berjabat tangan dengan beberapa orang yang ada di dalam pesta. Tangan kirinya memegang _wine_ karena ia harus menjabat banyak orang yang datang ke sana. Mengucapkan selamat padanya sementara ia membalas dengan terima kasih dan tersenyum sampai pipinya terasa pegal.

Di tengah pesta, matanya menangkap sosok Yuuri Katsuki yang menghindari pandangannya dan tak lama kemudian, keluar dari ruangan. Ia ingat bahwa saat itu, dirinya menyusul _figure skater_ asal Jepang tersebut. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang di dalam ruangan tersebut yang belum memberikannya ucapan selamat ataupun sekedar bertukar sapa untuk sedikit basa-basi.

Lalu apa?

Sang legenda sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya. Victor hanya ingat keesokan paginya ia terbangun di dalam kamar dalam keadaan kepalanya yang terasa begitu berputar. Bahkan Yakov tidak bicara apa-apa padanya. Seolah memang tidak ada yang terjadi.

Apakah ia bertemu dengan Yuuri? Atau ia langsung kembali ke kamarnya?

Geraman frustasi, dahi Victor berkerut sangat dalam sebelum ia menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ingatannya memang sangat buruk, tapi kenapa saat ini otaknya tidak bisa diandalkan?

“Kau menghindariku malam itu. Bahkan ketika mata kita akan bertemu, kau jelas sekali menghindariku, seolah aku ini hanya orang sombong yang tidak ingin kautemui. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menghamilimu malam itu?”

Yuuri diam. Rasa panas di pelupuk mata kembali muncul begitu saja tanpa ia minta. Seharusnya ia senang karena Yuri Plisetsky dan Yakov menepati janji usai apa yang terjadi pada malam itu.

Senyuman tipis tergores pada bibir sang bungsu Katsuki. Yuuri menyentuh perutnya yang masih rata sebelum menahan nafasnya. Menahan isak tangis yang bisa tumpah kapan saja. Entah beberapa detik lagi atau lebih lama dari itu.

“Aku ingin percaya padamu, tapi … dengan kenyataan seperti itu, bagaimana aku tahu bahwa kau tidak sedang mengarang cerita? Aku juga tidak ingat apa-apa malam itu, Yuuri.”

Yuuri mengepalkan tangan sekuat tenaga hingga buku-buku tangannya memerah. Meremas kaus yang menutupi perutnya sebelum ia memejamkan mata. Mengatur nafasnya yang memburu hebat.

Victor benar, malam itu terjadi karena dirinya.

Kalau saja ia tidak nekat melepaskan kebutuhan seksualnya di toilet hotel pada malam itu, mungkin Victor tidak akan menemukannya dalam keadaan subur karena _heat_. Kalau saja ia bisa menahan dirinya dan mendorong Victor menjauh saat berusaha menyentuhnya, mungkin tidak akan ada benih yang tertanam dalam dirinya. Kalau saja ia tidak lahir sebagai seorang omega.

Yuuri berdiri dari posisinya. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa menerima ucapan Victor lebih daripada ini. Ia bisa membahayakan janin yang tengah dikandungnya.

“Akan kuantar kau ke bandara lusa,” ucap Yuuri sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Victor sendirian.

Lagi. Pembicaraan yang berakhir dengan sebuah penutup yang sama-sama terasa mengganjal baik untuk Victor maupun Yuuri. Tidak terselesaikan dan menggantung begitu saja, sama seperti saat Victor menanyai penyakit Yuuri dan berakhir menemukan fakta bahwa Yuuri tengah mengandung.

Apa sebegitu sulitnya memahami seorang omega?

Meski Victor tidak memungkiri bahwa dirinya memang sering menjadi pusat perhatian dan menarik untuk para fansnya, tapi pengalamannya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan omega adalah nihil. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun dengan tangannya, karena itu Victor tidak pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun selama membangun karirnya.

Victor menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya, dahinya berkerut dalam. Apa ia harus tanya pada Yakov tentang apa yang terjadi malam itu? Atau haruskah ia tetap meyakini bahwa menghamili Yuuri Katsuki adalah sebuah kemustahilan? Tapi kenapa hatinya jadi terasa begitu mengganjal kalau ia memang yakin tidak melakukannya? Seolah memang ada kepingan ingatannya yang menghilang.

_“Tidak tahu, kau saja kemarin di antar ke kamar oleh Yuri. Memalukan. Untung tidak ada media yang melihatmu.”_

Kedua iris biru Victor membulat sempurna. Yuri Plisetsky mungkin bisa membantu menyelesaikan kepingan ingatan yang ia lupakan pada malam itu.

* * *

 

Victor memandangi aplikasi chat dengan warna hijau itu beberapa saat. Memperhatikan foto profil dari Yuri Plisetsky beserta pilihan untuk menelepon, mengirimkan pesan, atau melakukan blokir. Bagaimana ia harus memulai pembicaraan? Memang ia sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Yuri, tapi memberikan pertanyaan ‘pribadi’ adalah kali pertama ia lakukan kepada Yuri.

Membulatkan tekadnya, Victor menekan tombol untuk menelepon sebelum menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya dan membiarkan nada sambung khusus memenuhi indra pendengarannya.

“Halo?”

Tidak sampai sepuluh detik dan telepon sudah diterima. Suara kasar Yuri Plisetsky beserta suara meong pelan menjadi hal yang mengisi indera pendengaran Victor. Setelahnya, pria dengan rambut sewarna salju itu mulai membuka suaranya.

“Yaaa, Yuri! Bagaimana kabarmu?”

“Kalau kau meneleponku hanya untuk itu, lebih baik kau kembali ke sini dan menepati janjimu, Victor.”

“Huh?”

“…”

“…”

“JANGAN BILANG KAU LUPA, BRENGSEK?”

Victor menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya ketika tiba-tiba nada suara Yuri meninggi; lebih tepatnya, akan selalu meninggi karena kadar kesabaran Yuri termasuk yang terendah di dunia, tentu saja versi Victor. Pria itu kemudian tertawa tanpa dosa dan mendekatkan ponsel ke arah telinganya lagi.

“Apa aku benar-benar memiliki janji denganmu?”

Tidak ada suara di seberang, hanya helaan nafas dan mungkin elusan dada untuk memahami bahwa Victor pikun. Bahkan pikunnya melebihi dari seseorang yang mengidap penyakit demensia. Rasanya Yuri ingin memberikannya obat penguat ingatan jika pria itu kembali ke Rusia.

“Kau janji akan memberikanku program debut seniorku jika aku memenangkan kejuaran junior tanpa _quadruple salchow_! Kau lupa?”

Hening beberapa saat lagi. Victor kemudian tertawa tanpa dosa lagi, kali ini membuat bunyi ‘krak’ terdengar di seberang telepon, seperti sebungkus _snack_ yang diremas tanpa ampun. Victor berharap itu bukan suara tulang kucing kesayangan Yuri yang patah.

“Ah ya, aku benar-benar lupa. Hahahahahaha … kau tahu ‘kan kalau aku ini pikun,” ucap Victor walaupun ia sendiri tidak ingat jelas kapan dan bagaimana ‘perjanjian’ itu dibuat.

“Mm. Tapi janji adalah janji! Kembalilah ke Rusia dan tepati janjimu, Victor!” Yuri mulai tidak sabar dengan alasan yang dibuat Victor tersebut.

“Hmm … yah, mungkin aku akan memikirkannya dari sekarang, jadi sekembalinya aku dari sini, aku sudah punya _program_ untukmu, Yuri.”

“Tch. Akan kutagih janjimu nanti! Jangan berani-berani kau ingkar dan malah melatih si anak babi itu!” ujar Yuri kemudian mendecakkan lidahnya lagi, “Jadi, untuk apa kau meneleponku?”

Ah, hampir saja terlupa. Victor kemudian berdehem, nada bicaranya berubah menjadi serius, “Yuri, apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi pada saat malam _banquet_ _Grand Prix Final_ musim lalu?”

“Mana mungkin aku lupa? Aku harus mengangkat tubuh beratmu itu seorang diri, tahu! Kau pikir itu mudah?”

“Kau yakin?”

“Huh?”

“Kau yakin bahwa kau mengangkat tubuhku hanya seorang diri?”

Yuri tidak langsung menjawab. Melihat dari tabiat Yuri yang tidak pernah kehabisan bahan bakar untuk bersikap meledak-ledak pada orang  lain membuat Victor curiga dengan jeda tersebut. Apa Yuri dan Yakov sebenarnya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Atau justru Yuuri yang berbohong padanya?

“Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan membantuku? Kau muntah di toilet saat aku ke sana, lalu kau berbicara aneh-aneh, mengoceh tidak jelas dan pingsan,” ujar Yuri di telepon.

Suaranya lugas dan bahkan tidak ada keraguan dalam cerita itu. Victor dibuat yakin bahwa Yuri tidak mungkin mengarang cerita dengan caranya mengisahkan kejadian malam itu. Ah, ia pernah mengalami ini saat _ruth_ -nya datang. Ia hampir saja menyerang Yakov yang notabene seorang _beta_. Kalau saja tidak ada bukti rekaman CCTV, mungkin saat itu Victor tidak bisa percaya dengan cerita Yakov.

…CCTV?

Kedua matanya melebar, pasti ada bukti CCTV mengenai kejadian itu. Victor harus mendapatkannya, bagaimanapun caranya.

“—tor, oi, Victor!”

Lamunannya buyar mendengar suara Yuri memanggil di seberang telepon. Victor kemudian tersenyum penuh arti dan mulai membuka suaranya, “Yuri, sepertinya aku akan tinggal lebih lama di Jepang.”

“HAH?”

* * *

 

Keesokan paginya, Victor dapat mendengar suara sekop salju dari luar jendela kamarnya. Ditambah dengan suara seorang wanita yang mengatakan ‘tidak apa-apa’, ‘jangan repot-repot’, dan juga suara familiar Yuuri Katsuki yang memenuhi pikirannya beberapa hari ini.

Ia datang ke Hasetsu bukan untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah, tapi ingin melatih _figure skater_ asal Jepang itu. Semuanya jadi terasa terlalu tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan untuk Victor.

“Yuuri, sudah, masuk sana. Berbahaya berada di cuaca dingin begini. Biar Okaa-san saja yang menyelesaikannya.”

Ah, rupanya Hiroko Katsuki.

Victor menggunakan piyamanya kemudian berjalan ke arah ruangan depan, dengan sengaja agar dapat melihat bagaimana respons sang omega; apakah akan menghindarinya atau akan menyapanya. Kemungkinan untuk hal kedua sangatlah kecil mengingat dari sikap Yuuri selama ini padanya.

Benar saja, ketika mata mereka bertemu, Yuuri kemudian menghindarinya, seolah keberadaan Victor di sana hanya sebuah bayangan saja. Yuuri pergi tanpa sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya.

“Kau benar-benar tidak menginginkan anak itu?”

Yuuri terhenti tepat ketika dirinya akan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya, “Apa maksudmu?”

“Melakukan hal-hal berat di fase awal kehamilan. Kau harusnya tahu, ‘kan, bahwa kandungan _omega_ sangat rentan di trimester awal?”

Yuuri hanya menjawab dengan senyum getir sebelum mengelus perutnya, “Seberapapun aku tidak menginginkannya, aku tidak akan setega itu untuk membunuhnya. Maaf, harusnya aku tidak seceroboh itu.”

Yuuri kembali berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Kali ini Victor menahan tangannya dan menatap ke arah Yuuri lekat. Tidak ada balasan berarti dari Yuuri, hanya menatap tangannya yang tengah dipegangi oleh Victor dan itu saja. Lagi-lagi berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Victor di sana.

Entah apa yang membuat sang _living legend_ bertahan di sana. Padahal di tempat lain, jelas ia dielu-elukan, dipuja, dan bukannya diperlakukan seperti ini. Entah apa yang membuat Victor berjuang untuk melihatnya dan membuka diri padanya. Jikapun Yuuri membuka diri pada Victor, selanjutnya apa? Toh, keputusannya untuk memoles Yuuri karena dirinya sudah mulai menggali kubur sendiri dengan penampilannya yang tak lagi mengejutkan sudah gagal.

“Jika ia lahir, kita harus melakukan DNA.”

“Untuk apa? Aku sudah bilang, kau tidak perlu terlibat.”

“Aku ingin membukt—”

“Aku sudah bilang, anggap saja bahwa obrolan kita adalah sebuah omong kosong, anggap saja bahwa aku memang bermaksud buruk untuk memerasmu dan menumpang dari ketenaranmu agar namaku juga dilihat dunia. Sudah cukup, kan? Itu ‘kan yang ingin kau dengar?” suara Yuuri bergetar, lagi-lagi air mata muncul di pelupuk matanya, siap meluncur jatuh kapan saja.

“Berapa yang kau butuhkan?”

Yuuri tidak pernah ingin membenci Victor sedalam ini tapi detik berikutnya yang terdengar adalah tamparan keras di pipi Victor dan Yuuri yang membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras.

* * *

 

Victor menghabiskan sisa malamnya di Jepang untuk mencari cara mendapatkan rekaman CCTV pada malam itu. Sochi bukanlah tempat yang jauh untuk disambangi dan dengan kenalannya cukup banyak karena entah sudah ke berapa kalinya pertandingan dilakukan di Sochi. Jadi memiliki kolega salah seorang petinggi di penginapan sudah menjadi salah satu hal yang lumrah bagi Victor.

Beberapa situs gratis di internet menjadi penuntunnya, mencari IP CCTV dari penginapan di Sochi. Setelahnya, ia mencari informasi lebih dari koleganya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, malam sebelum Victor kembali ke Rusia, ia sudah mendapatkan email yang ia butuhkan.

Sebuah rekaman CCTV yang terjadi pada malam itu.

Memang tidak akan diberikan secara cuma-cuma, karena hal itu adalah bagian dari keamanan hotel dan merupakan sebuah privasi tingkat tinggi untuk hotel tersebut. Tapi bagaimanapun, saat ini kenyataan mengenai dirinya yang akan menjadi seorang ayah dipertaruhkan.

Kedua mata Victor membelalak melihat rekaman itu.

Air matanya meluncur begitu saja ketika ia menemukan Yuuri ada di dalam rekaman. Membawanya bersama dengan Yuri Plisetsky ke dalam kamar yang ia tempati pada malam itu. Sang omega tidak berbohong; kemungkinan besar bahwa anak yang dikandung itu adalah anaknya menjadi sangat tinggi.

Yuuri tidak berbohong dan Victor sudah menyakitinya sedalam itu.

“Victor, kapan pesawatmu berang—”

Bruk!

Yuuri terhuyung ketika Victor menerjang dan memeluknya erat-erat hingga ia bisa merasakan punggungnya nyaris menyentuh dinding kalau saja Victor tidak menahan dorongannya.

“Maaf.”

* * *

  **- _tsuzuku_ -  
[2322 words, 13/1/2019 20:09 © ararancha]**

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Maaf karena chapter ini tidak sepanjang _chapter_ kemarin, dan maaf juga kalau agak aneh. Ini saya benar-benar sampai baca beberapa artikel kehamilan dan sampai pinjam buku kehamilan teman saya saking penasarannya bagaimana membangun mood ibu yang sedang mengandung. _Mood swing_ parah (atau bahkan lebih parah) daripada wanita yang sedang PMS. Saya berusaha masih menonjolkan karakter _manly_ dan ‘labil’nya Yuuri di sini, serta sifat keras kepalanya Victor. Semoga tidak menjadi OOC.

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers?_


End file.
